Redwall: A weasels tale in mossflower
by ferretWARLORD
Summary: This is the story of a weasels journey into mossflower. Now complete and unabridged!
1. Chapter 1: they beginning of it all

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM REDWALL. THIS INCLUDES ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK **_**HIGH RHULIAN**_**, REDWALL, OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE BOOKS. THEY ALL BELONG TO BRIAN JACQUES. THIS IS THE MY FIRST FANFIC REALLY, SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH.**

In the middle of Mossflower country, a young weasel walks along the trail that winds through the large forest. He was a male with brown fur and a creamy white under belly, and small squinty grey eyes. He was a small weasel, who wasn't really on the strong side, and wasn't the bravest. His name was Rinner.

The weasel had heard a story from an inn keeper about Mossflower and all of the horrible things that have happened there. The inn keeper, who was a fox, told him of murderous and brutal otters, of sneaky and back-stabbing squirrels, savage shrews, and of the horrifying and flesh eating badgers. Those stories chilled young Rinner to the bone. So on his little trek through Mossflower, he bought himself a little dagger for protection.

Rinner had been walking down the path for a while and his stomach was making rumbling noises. The weasel groaned to himself.

" Aarrg…. Damn my stomach to hells gates!" he yelled as his stomach made an even louder noise than before. Looking around he spotted a berry bush on the side of the path. Smiling to himself he ran over to the bush and gobbled down as many berries as he could. He was licking his fingers when he heard a gruff voice behind him,

" Yarg! Taking a liking to raspberries are ye?"

He whirled around at the sound of the voice, and almost bumped straight into a large, muscular otter. The otter was a large creature, with muscular arms and a large jagged scar going across his left cheek. And to make things even more terrifying for the poor weasel, the otter was wielding a large, double pointed javelin.

And poor Rinner was shaking so hard that his knees were knocking together, and the weasel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he started to back away from the otter. The otter, on the other hand, was confused.

" Hey matey, you alright? You look kind a winded…"

The weasel never heard what the otter said, because the second the otter opened its mouth he felt himself start to lose consciousness, his vision starting to blur, and then he plunged into darkness, and blacked out.

_**and that is the end of chapter one. And don't worry, I'm planning on continuing the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bardwins scar

In the middle of Mossflower, a large muscular otter walked through along the dusty trail, the sun beating down on his back. Bardwin had been the skipper of otters for over two seasons, mainly because he was the son of old Warpaw, the old skipper, and he was also the strongest and bravest of his holt. As Bardwin continued his little journey, he sighed as he remembered his first battle. He and his father were doing a little father to son bonding by taking a little swim through the Rivermoss. Bardwin remembered how blissful it had been swimming through the crystal clear waters, the feel of the water rushing past him, and he was just about to stop and let the current carry him along, when his father had pulled him out of the water and pulled him behind a bush. His father had hushed him and told him to stay down, and then he slipped away. It felt like forever until his father came back, with a cut on his arm and a bruise on his cheek. He had tried asking him what had happened, but his father had simply shook his head at him and dived into the water. He was going to follow his father when his curiosity had finally gotten control of him, and he ran towards where his father had gone. After jogging pass tree after tree and bush after bush, he found a horrible scene. Several vermin were on the ground, at least two rats, and three weasels. The two rats had their backs broken, a weasel had its neck twisted awkwardly to the side, spittle dripping out of the corner of his mouth, the other two weasels had dagger hilts protruding from their chests. Looking to the right he saw a family of hares, their bodies mangled with cuts and slashes across their bodies. When he saw this horrible scene, he felt bile rise up in his throat, and he choked to bring it back down. He was going to turn back when he had felt an iron cold paw shoot out and grab his foot paw, making him fall on his stomach with an _oof_. Flipping onto his back he saw one of the weasels with the dagger in its chest glaring at him with a look of pain and rage. He had stood there, fear making his limbs go numb. His eyes had widened with pure fear as the weasel wrenched the dagger from its chest, blood flowing from the wound as it dragged itself on top of him. Raising it's paw up to strike down at him. The fear still had had its icing grip on him until he saw the weasel raise its dagger up and start to bring it down with a horrible yell. He yelled as he felt the dagger slice through his left cheek, making a large gash. He had heard the weasel curse to himself and pull the dagger from the dirt and raise the dagger again. Watching the weasel, he saw the weasel wince and grab at his side, probably nursing cracked ribs, but that was all the time he need. He grabbed a jagged curved sword and stabbed upwards. The weasel had made this unholy dying screech and slumped forwards on top of him. He thought he was going to suffocate under the bulky weasel until he felt the heavy weight pulled off of him, and he remembered how happy he was when he saw his fathers homely face.

His memories were interrupted when he heard a loud, painful sounding moan coming from further down the trial. His walk slowly became a trot when he heard some beast speak. He sounds like he's hurt! He thought as he ran to where the sound came from. He stopped running when he saw a weasel gobbling down raspberries from a nearby bush, chuckling to himself.

" Yarg!" That was the only thing he could think of to get the weasels attention at that moment, " Taking a liking to raspberries are ye?" his father had always told him to talk kindly to all beasts, and this weasel seemed ok.

Instead of getting a greeting from the weasel, the weasel whirled around and looked at him as if he was the ruler of hells gates in the flesh. He took a step forward and asked the weasel,

" Hey matey, you alright? You look kinda winded…"

But the weasel apparently didn't hear what he said, because while he was talking the weasel had fell flat on his back, unconscious. Walking over to the weasel he waved his paw over the vermin's face. Yep, he thought, unconscious.

" Well I can't just leave you here…." Sighing to himself, he grabbed the weasel by his foot paws and slung him over his shoulder, and walked down the path.

He had been walking down the path until he saw something off in the distance. Adjusting the weasel slung across his shoulder he squinted his eyes and saw a large red wall with large oak doors. Nodding to himself, he continued down the path and towards the large red brick walls that seemed to tower over the trees.

_**More chapters coming soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Redwall

On the magnificent red walls that surrounded the beautiful abbey of Redwall, a squirrel sat on the walls edge, nursing on a bottle of October ale. The squirrel sported a leather jerkin and a large straw hat that was a little too big for his head. As he stared off into the beautiful woodlands, he let out a loud belch and took a large swig from the bottle. Smiling to himself drunkenly he stumbled off, giggling to himself as he looked at the half empty bottle.

" Hehehe! I sure hope that ole Dumwin doesn't get his man skirt in a knot for stealin' a swig o this! Hehehehe- BRRAAAAP!" There was a loud _ahem_ behind him and he turned around to see the chubby and none too happy Cellarmouse Dumwin behind him, grimacing at him angrily. Dumwin was a plump mouse, who wasn't the happiest of creatures. Especially when some beast pilfers one of his wine bottles.

" Now let me tell you, first of all, you drunken squirrel, that _this_" he tugged at his habit with both of chubby paws, " is a habit."

The squirrel simply giggled, wiping a drool from the corner of his mouth.

" Habit, man skirt, whatever Dummy Dumwin!" the squirrel laughed at his little joke, which only made the fat mouse's temper simmer.

" Bushbranch Treeleaper! One of these days you'll get so damned drunk that you'll fall of the ramparts!"

The steaming mouse shook his paw angrily at Treeleaper, tossing one last insult at the intoxicated squirrel before scuttling back down to the abbey grounds and into Cavern hole. Bushbranch Treeleaper was a happy, cheerful squirrel who was trusted by all of the redwallers, except for Cellarmouse Dumwin, because, as all of the redwallers new, he was a serious alcoholic. The squirrel stared at spot where the mouse had just been, smiling to himself as he thought how funny the mouse looks when he's angry. The squirrel was just about to retire to the guard house and have a laugh with whoever was on duty when he heard a yell from outside. Leaning over the ramparts he spotted an otter, a weasel slung over his shoulder. The squirrel smiled at the two, his eyes drooping as he felt himself start to pass out. He tried to keep his eyes open and call out to the two, but all the came out was complete gibberish. The otter simply cocked his head and yelled back, but Bushbranch didn't hear at all what the otter said, the beasts voice simply warped into random yells from all the alcohol he had been drinking, and giving a moan he felt his eyes close and his grip on reality was completely lost and he toppled over the edge. His drunken daze was lost in the shock of the cold air rushing past him, and the next moment he felt two burly arms hugging him and he looked up to see an otter with a huge scar across his cheek, his face looked concerned for him. For a moment they stared into each others eyes, then the two were brought back into reality by the Cellarmouse yelling down at them.

" You two alright!" The mouse shook his head in disbelief, " By the fur you lucky to be alive!"

After Bushbranch's little scare, Redwallers scurried out of their little dormitories to see the new visitor and what the dibbuns called _was the otters prisoner._ The dibbuns watched the unconscious vermin taken away on stretchers to the infirmary. They immediately questioned Bardwin about the weasel and his where abouts.

" Wur yum goffen yonder weezeler zurr?" A small mole maid asked the otter.

" Ya! Where you a ge da weasely?" A chattery and tiny squirrel squeaked, scurrying onto the otters shoulder, eyeing him with large amber eyes.

The otter was completely overwhelmed by the dibbuns who clamored all over him. Squirrels scurried onto his head and shoulders, mice latched onto his legs and arms, moles and otter tugged on his rudder, all of them bombarding him with questions. The otter tried to answer, but his answers were droned out by the dibbuns constant questions, until he was finally rescued by several maids, who herded the dibbuns away and into the orchard.

Bardwin was taken into the abbots study, sitting in a massive chair that was extremely soft and plushy. It was extremely awkward for the otter, having several mice and a large badger staring him in the face. One of the mice was sitting in an even large chair in a desk on the opposite side of him. The mouse looked old and wise, with grey fur and large glasses. Fixing the glasses on his snout, he addressed the him.

" Hello friend, I'm Abbot Tomasus. And this," the mouse nodded to the large muscular badger at his side, " is Rathpaw."

The badger nodded to him, and Bardwin nodded back. The mouse muffled a cough with his paw and continued.

" Now, tell us everything that happened, and tell us about that weasel."

**WELL, IF ANYONE IS EVEN READING THIS, I'M STILL CONTINUING IT. SO FOLLOW ME ON THIS ONE!**


	4. Chapter 4: a friendship made

Rinner was having quite a pleasant dream about him and a weasel maid having a nice dinner of wood pigeon and wine when an extremely high and squeaky voice echoed through his head:

" Wake up sweepy heeeaaad!"

The weasel was startled awake by a cold splash of water to his face, shocking him awake. Wiping water from his face and snout, Rinner wasn't too happy.

" Eh! Who da you tink you are splashin and sploshin water on me eh?" The weasel grabbed what he thought was a cloth and wiped his face. Wait, he thought, Cloth? The weasel opened his eyes and looked around at where ever the hell he was. Looking around he found himself in a nice and tidy looking room. There were jars on shelves filled with some kind of herbs, towels, a needle and thread. Oh hell, he thought, where in the- his thoughts were cut short when he laid his eyes on his intruder. A young baby hedgehog. The weasel looked at this creature, its short arms and legs, its head, and its back. What in hells gates its this thing? He thought, what kind of beast has spikes running all the way down its back? He lifted the hedgehog up and looked at him all around, moving his arms and legs, looking into its eyes. The inn keeper never said anything like _this _would be in Mossflower! The beast stared at him as he did this, then it giggled at him, asking him,

" What ah you dowin?"

As soon as the hedgehog spoke, the frightened Rinner dropped the thing on the floor, the hedgehog letting out a squeak as it fell on its bottom. Immediately the hedgehog sprang to his feet, holding his bottom.

" You big Meany! Ima gonna tell ona you!" Then the hedgehog scurried off. Rinner looked around at all of the medical tools and herbs, guessing he was in some kind of infirmary room. Getting out of the bed he slowly walked over to the door, reaching out to grab onto the door handle he was suddenly flung back as the door was shoved open, a badger lumbering in. Rinner looked up at the massive badger and opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Stumbling on all fours he backed away from the huge beast as it walked right up to him, holding its paws out in front of itself, saying to him in a loud, deep and rumbling voice,

" Whoa! Whoa!" the badger quickly plucked him up off the floor, " Now, Now, quite your squirmin' you little-" but that didn't really make the weasel stop, it only increased the weasels fear!

Rinner squirmed and clawed at the badgers rough paw, trying to get himself loose. But it was literally no use. His small claws didn't do a thing against the badgers thick skin and fur. He simply went limp in the badgers paw, panting with his tongue hanging out. The badger brought him level with his face.

" You finished yet?" The weasel simply nodded to the badger. " Well alright then! Its time for you to visit the abbot!"

As the badger lead him through a large hallway with huge windows, he noticed a beautiful tapestry, beautifully woven. In the center of this tapestry was a brave looking mouse leaning on his sword watching vermin run away in fear. Looking at the bottom of the work of art, he spotted a beautiful looking sword, shining in the sunlight. As he stood there looking at the tapestry, he hadn't realized he was being watched by someone very small behind him. Turning around he spotted the hedgehog that had woken him up, smiling at him. The hedgehog walked over to him and wrapped his little arms around his legs, squeaking,

" I forgive yew!" the weasel looked up and saw a hedgehog maid standing there watching him. The hedgehog was smiling at him as he looked at her, a tear rolling down her eye.

" Aww! Well isn't that the cutest thing… young Ruffspike has found himself a friend!"

The badger simply shook his head in disbelief. Looking at the confused weasel, then at the happy as can be hedgehog, still hugging the weasel, the badger it seemed was in a lost for words. He heard a shuffle of feet as mice, squirrels and moles gathered around him, and he looked around at all of the homely faces. Ok, he thought to himself, this is nothing like the inn keeper said at _all_. The large group of beast all smiled and sighed at him, some of them were even crying. He heard several of the beasts chatting to each other, and even saw an otter flutter her eye lashes at him, making him blush. Then the group seemed to split as an old mouse with large glasses shuffle in with the otter he had met on the path earlier. His hair stood on end when he saw the otter smile at him. The old mouse smiled at him.

" Hello friend and welcome to Redwall abbey! Our friend Bardwin here told me of what happened, and we will be glad to accommodate you as you stay here." The old mouse fixed his glasses on his snout. " Well, of course you will have to know the rules of our abbey first."

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR! HOPE WHOEVERS READING THIS IS STILL WITH ME! BECAUSE I PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS FOR SURE!**


	5. Chapter 5: welcome to Redwall, Rinner

Abbot Tomasus was in his first season of being the abbot of Redwall, mainly being chosen for the job because he was the most trusted creature in Redwall abbey, and he was one of the smartest. To tell the truth, he never wanted to be the abbot, he always wanted to be the abbey cook. Baking delicious pastries and tarts, boiling vegetables and hoot root into delicious hot root soup for otters. Oh how he would love to see their faces when they tried his food! Oh how he loved the smell of the kitchens… he loved it so much that friar Luna, a large beautiful otter maid that was the abbey cook, actually kicked him out saying " he was too much of an annoyance to be kept in the kitchens". And although he'd hate to admit it, he was asking quite a lot of questions about the stoves and herbs, what spices and vegetables go good together, and other questions like that.

As Abbot Tomasus lead the young weasel through the large halls of his abbey, he saw the weasel was shaking uncontrollably and was looking around with a fearful look in his eyes. The cheerful otter, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the weasels fear, chatting to him like they were both old friends about one of his adventures.

" Well anyways matey, me and ole Ruddersnout were swimming down the Rivermoss when suddenly he cries out and gets sucked down. Now I thought he was bein' eaten by some kinda pike or some orrible' serpent, and I go divin' on in to save him. Now listen to this mate, I swam down past him and grabbed whatever it was draggin him and start beaten at da darn thing, and the second I threw a punch at it, it starts beatin' me back! Well then I-"

As the otter continued his little tale, the abbot reached the door that lead to his study. Pushing the door open, he entered his homely looking study. The abbot let out a sigh of bliss as he sat down in his large leather chair, and sitting back in the chair he looked at the two beasts, one of them still telling the other about his adventure.

" -then we realized that it was just Uncle Tomriver covered in seaweed! Ha! Ha!" The otter clapped the weasel on the back, " Isn't that a great tale mess mate!"

" Ahem." the otter and the weasel turned to the abbot. " Now, my son, tell me what happened." The Abbot said motioning to the weasel.

Rinner shuffled his foot paws and stared at the ground, not looking at the abbot at all. The abbot got up out of his chair and walked up to the weasel, putting a paw on his shoulder. The weasel looked up at the abbot, who was looking into his eyes with a look of pity and worry. The weasel seemed to get more comfortable talking to a peaceful looking mouse, and cleared his throat.

Outside of the abbot's study, a group of three dibbuns had their ears pressed against the door, trying to listen in on whatever was being said. One of the dibbuns was Ruffspike, who was trying to squeeze between two otter kits who were Bragar and Rune.

" Coma onnn!" the hedgehog whined piteously, " I wanna hear what a dey sayin' bout' my fwend!" one of the otters turned to the hedgehog, yelling in a whisper to the hedgehog.

" Will you be quite you little Spine backed crier!" Bragar hissed at the hedgehog.

Rune's eyes widened as she had listened to the conversation. The hedgehog and the otter were having a battle of insults when she interrupted them.

" Blaggard!"

" Water weasel!"

" Hedgepig!"

" Will you two be quite!" The two stopped quarreling and she smiled happily at them, " I just heard that they're going to actually let the weasel stay at the abbey for awhile!"

That simply made Ruffspike scream with joy and he barged into the room, startling the abbot and his two guests.

" Weeeehehehe!" he squealed, " Weaselys gonna staya wif me!"

Poor Rinner got the wind knocked out of him as the hedgehog slammed into him, knocking him onto his tail. The weasel tried to hold in a scream as the hedgehogs spines got lodged into his chest and arms. Bardwin realized this and lifted the hedgehog off of the weasel.

" Now, Now, get off poor Rinner…" But the Hedgehog simply protested.

" NO! I WANNA PWAY WIF DA WEASEL!" Bardwin held the hedgehog level with his face.

" Now see here yougun'." The otter turned the hedgehog over to the weasel, who had tears running down his eyes as he plucked the spines from his body. " Look what you've done to this poor fellow."

The hedgehog looked at what he had done and tears started pouring from his eyes. He broke from the skippers grip and ran out the room, crying,

" WAAAH! I HURTED THE POOR WITTLE WEASEL! WAA!"

The skipper of otters helped the weasel up, who was wincing with pain as he plucked the last spine from his arm.

" Sorry bout' that one matey, he's a good creature, he really is." the weasel nodded to the otter and looked over at the abbot, who was holding a large habit that would fit him nicely. The weasel saw this and turned to run but his way was blocked by Bardwin.

" Now where are you goin'?" The weasel shrunk back as the two closed in on him, " You could use a bath and a change of clothes mate…"

Several redwallers peered from their dormitories that night as they looked at the door that lead to the bathroom, horrible sounds emitting from the room as if some beast were being tortured. A squirrel maid cringed as a horrible shriek pierced the hallway, and Bardwin's head peeked out of the doorway, his head coated in suds, his face completely unrecognizable.

" Could someone please get a couple towels?" the otter disappeared behind the door again, and then the otter yelled and the door was flung open, Rinner speeding down the hallway, his coat dripping wet. Several maids gasped as Bardwin tackled the weasel, who only got half way down the hallway, and watched as the otter dragged the weasel back into the bathroom.

" Come now you! You can at least get dried off and try on your new habit!"

" NOO! YOU LIE! YOUR JUST GONNA SCRUB ME FACE OFF!" The weasel struggled like a mad beast as the otter grunted and growled as he dragged the weasel back into the bathroom, shoving the weasel back in the tub, who immediately started floundering about, splashing water everywhere.

Later that day, a shiny furred, and very agitated mustelid could be seen in an oversized habit skulking around the abbey grounds with a little hedgehog and two otters kits following in his foot steps.

**THIS WAS ONE OF MY MORE FUNNER CHAPTERS REALLY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MAINLY ABOUT RINNER AND HIS DIBBUN FRIENDS. ANYWAYS, IT WILL TAKE LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT, SO BEAR WITH ME. OK?**


	6. Chapter 6: Salamandastron

Salamandastron, the mountain of the fire lizard. Home to the famous long patrol and the mighty badger lord. Vermin hordes have tried to conquer this mighty mountain of a fortress, and have failed. The most feared badgers have lived in that massive castle, there taste for blood never running dry as they would go into a horrible rage, killing everything and everyone in his path. This horrible rage was known as blood wrath, and no beast could ever best a badger when he was infested with it.

" STOP MATEY! JUST STOP!" A sea rat yelled as he shoved his friend down onto his back in their little dingy. " Hells teeth! Your gonna scare me to death!"

These two rats were Dinge and Dirky, Dinge being the one who had shoved down Dirky. These two rats, who were sick of the corsair life and have deserted their captain, had just spotted Salamandastron in their little stolen dingy. And he had one fear and one fear only. Salamandastron. From all the stories he'd heard he didn't really like the legendary stronghold being their refuge.

As The two rats neared the coast of Salamandastron, the waves rocking their little dingy as they rowed the vessel into land. Beaching the vessel they grabbed two pikes, which they will use to spike some fish for their dinner, and looking up at the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron, Dinge shivered.

" Burr! Lets hope we don't get a caught by any hares mate! I've heard orrible' stories of what they do tah ya when they get you!"

Dirky shivered at the thought of getting captured by hares.

" Well lets hope it doesn't come to that then matey!" He grinned at his friend as they looked for a good spot to get some fishing done.

Meanwhile, in the same mountain that Dinge had feared since childhood, a massive badger stood looking out the windowsill in his forge room, a large hammer sitting on an anvil where he was crafting a sword for a young leveret who had just been accepted as a pupil to one of the generals, when he saw the small craft off in the distance.

Now he watched the two sea rats as they walked across _his _coast, and to top it all off they weren't even running away from view! They were just casually walking along with the little toothpicks they called pikes. The badger fumed angrily as one of the sea rats jumped up, a crab latched onto his toe, the other one fell on his back laughing as his companion pried the thing off his toe. When he finally succeed in flinging the crab into the sea, he to joined in the laughter. The little impudent vermin! Do they not know that they are goofing off in front of the great Salamandastron! The badger shook with fury as the he watched the sea rats walk off the coast and into the forest.

The badger snorted and called in two hares into his forge room in a loud bellow.

" Longear! Bonder!"

Two lean hares were behind him in seconds, sweat dripping down their brows at the intense heat of the forge, their hands folder behind their backs.

" Yes mi' lord?"

" I need you to gather a small patrol and track down these two rats for me. The scum have entered are land carrying weapons. I need you to bring them in for questioning!"

The two hares nodded solemnly and headed out of the forge, yelling to the officers stationed outside.

The two rats Dirge and Dirky were completely unaware of the commotion they had caused as they speared fish with their pikes, and as Dirky shook yet another fish of his pike and into his little pile, his ears perked up when he heard a loud shout from the mountain fortress of Salamandastron.

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT I'M TRYING TO BUILD UP SOME SUSPENSE SO YOU GUYS COME BACK TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TWO LITTLE RATS. AND DON'T WORRY, I DON'T PLAN ON KILLING THEM OFF. CHAPTER SEVEN WILL BE A LITTLE LATE, BUT I'M ONCE AGAIN ASKING YOU TO HANG IN THERE AND BEAR WITH ME!**


	7. Chapter 7: shout out to all my reveiwers

Private second class Lancepaw was put in command of his own patrol for the first time, and wasn't really doing the best job. The poor hare didn't have that good of a memory like other hares, and had forgotten what he was supposed to be looking for. And to top it all of, he had gotten separated from his patrol! After walking through the woods for what seemed forever, he was convinced that he was lost, and had started shouting for his comrades, calling out the old war cry that had been yelled by the oldest of badgers at Salamandastron. And with no such luck.

The private eventually came to a beautiful flowing river, running from south to north. The young hare came to the conclusion that if he followed this river, he would eventually come to the ocean, and from there he would find the coast.

So young Lancepaw puffed out his chest, getting his confidence up and his fear down, he began trekking down the river, heading south. The hare kept his spirits up, trying to ignore his fear by playing games like I spy and skip a stone. Oh for the love of all things bally well beautiful! He thought as he traveled along the river, it just had to be me, the unskilled private that had to get lost! The hare groaned at the fact of the mess hall at Salamandastron, and relished the fact that it was almost time for lunch. Then the hare heard a _snap _behind him and did a diving roll behind a tree and flattened himself against the tree. He heard two gruff voices behind him…

Dinge and Dirky had heard the hares yells and decided to start their journey to becoming good beasts by helping the beast out. Trekking through the woods for the longest time, the two burly rats had followed the hares tracks in the mud, and when they got to the end of the tracks, the beast wasn't there. Dinge looked around the woodlands, trying to find out where the beast went. He shivered and turned to his friend.

" Burr! Ey' messmate! I don't like the look o this! I told you comin' after this beast was a bad idea! Probably one of dem nasty hares leadin' us into a trap!" The rat spat in the tracks, grimacing. " Hmph! But were smarter then dem hares, right mate?"

Dirky's Blue grey eyes widened as he smiled at his friend, clapping Dinge on the back.

" Right mate! How bout' you an me go back to our fish and get a fire started!"

" Ya! Yer right mate! Those hares are probably too stupid to look near the river!"

" Ya, and by the time they notice the fire, we will be long go-"

Lancepaw had had enough of the rats insulting his comrades. The hare had listened to everything the rats had said, having hidden behind the tree that was about two feet away from the rats, his paw tightening around his rapier hilt.

And the first thing the fuming hare noticed when he leaped out at the two rats is that they were both completely unarmed. The hare cocked his head at the two now frightened rats, one plastered against a tree, the other quivering on the ground.

" Now then you bloody blighters, first thing I want tah know is why you two are following me!" No answer came from the rats. " And another thing I want tah know is why you were foolish enough to pursue a long patrol hare _completely unarmed!_"

The hare followed his question with unsheathing his rapier, pointing it at the two rats.

Now Dinge was really terrified. Never in his whole life had he ever encountered a woodlander, and he never expected his first meeting with one of the savages to be this nerve racking. He lay there on the ground, not daring to look up as he listened to the hare scold him and his friend for being so stupid for coming unarmed. Then he heard a shaky familiar voice yell back at the hare: " OH SHUT UP!"

Dirky had had enough with this hare. All they were trying to do was help him out, and he comes hopping on out, scaring them half to death with his little speech. And now he has the nerve to call them stupid for coming weaponless.

" We came in peace you stupid rabbit!" He walked towards the hare, shoving its rapier out of his path as he walked right up to the beast. " The reason we came weaponless is that we didn't want to frighten you!"

The hare seemed a little shocked that there was such a thing as a brave rat. Both woodlander and vermin stared each other down for quite some time, until the hare finally broke the silence.

" Well then explain tah me what you were bally well doing calling my kind nasty?"

The rat turned away from the hare and moved over to where his friend was, helping him on his feet. Then both rats looked over at the hare in disgust.

" Come on Dinge, he doesn't need _our _help, he looks fine tah me." Dinge didn't really catch on to his friends idea.

" But Dirky, weren't we going to help the-" his companion clapped a paw to his mouth, giving the confused rat a sly wink. Then the rat smiled dumbly, winking back.

" Hohoho! Your right matey, I guess this hare doesn't need our help!" Dinge's acting wasn't really the best.

" Yes matey, lets just head on back to camp and have some of our delicious food!"

The two rats started to walk back the way they came, sniggering secretly to themselves. Seconds later Lancepaw came trotting up along side them.

" Hey now you rotters! I didn't mean anything by surprising you! Hahaha…" the two rats looked at the hare with quizzical looks. The two rats huddled together, whispering to each other secretly.

" Hehehe! This is fun Dirky! Hohohaha!"

" I know matey, but should we let im' come with us?"

" I was expecting something a little bit more terrifying, but he doesn't seem too bad."

Dirky noticed out of the corner of his eye that the hare was sneaking over to listen in on there little meeting.

" SShh! Sshh! Der e is!" Dirky warned his friend. The two rats turned to the hare, giggling to themselves.

" Ok matey, you can come and stay with us!" The hare was more than excited about the rats decision.

It was late at night when the patrols came back, one of them missing a captain. Sergeant general Sandscuff questioned each and every hare in that patrol about the Lancepaw's last where abouts, but none of them knew where the hare was. When word got to Badger lord Manthril, the badger bellowed so loud that the hares inside the forge were seen sprinting out, there paws covering their sensitive ears.

_**HEY THERE EVERYBODY! I'M JUST SO GLAD THAT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY THAT I'M GONNA GIVE THEM A LITTLE SHOUT OUT! **_

_**THANKS TO:**_

_**Quavera Tava **_

_**Jade Tealeaf**_

_**Distract silverspawn**_

_**lucky lucky pachirisu**_

_**Weirdone 17 **_

_**some random guy who reveiwed this story**_

_**Fruitso**_

_**MAY YOUR HOME NEVER BE INVADED BY VERMIN! AND KEEP ON REVEIWING, BECAUSE I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORY!**_


	8. Chapter 8: yet another friendship made!

Back at Redwall abbey, Abbot Tomasus was getting shoed out by the Friar maid, for the third time that day. The abbot was shoved out of the kitchens by the otter's large rudder like tail, landing smack on his bottom. The abbot was helped up by a chuckling skipper, who brushed the dust off the abbots habit.

" HoHo matey! Looks like you've gone and made ole Luna a tad wee angry eh?" the smiling otter was pushed away angrily by the abbot, who rubbed his bottom. Turning back to the kitchen, the abbot attempted to go back in but his way was blocked by the large otter maid. The otter sighed to herself.

" Listen here father abbot, I can't have ye snoppin' around me kitchen while I'm cookin? Ok? I don't want ye getting hurt." The otter put a paw on the mouse's shoulder. " You can come back here later when I'm not busy." And with that the otter closed the door behind her and went back to her batch of scones.

While the abbot sulked back to his study, Rinner was having some trouble with the dibbuns in the orchard. Having fallen asleep under one of the apple trees, which happens a lot to the little weasel, the dibbuns had tied the poor creature down, and now were painting his face with berry juice, making him look very much like an evil savage.

" Now listen here you little mmph!" Bragar had smeared the weasel lips with blueberries. " Bleh! I hates blueberries you little- MMPH!" Rune had gagged him with and apple.

Before the dibbuns could paint on the weasel anymore, Bardwin came running in, roaring madly with his crew of otters. The dibbuns shrieked at this and ran, with Bardwin's otters chasing them, running closely behind them growling and roaring playfully. Bardwin stayed behind and ran over to Rinner, who wasn't the happiest at the moment.

" Mmmph! Mmph! Bleh!" The otter pulled out the apple wedged in his maw. " Thank you mate! Thank you sooo much!" As the otter continued to cut the weasel loose he was showered with appraise about how brave he and his otters were. Bardwin noticed his otters behind them with the dibbuns, the dibbuns wriggling around trying to escape their grasp. Bardwin stepped back as the weasel got up, wiping some of the berry juice from his face. The otters all stared at the weasel as he stretched his limbs, and the weasel looked at them with a confused look on his face, then looked down at his fur.

" JEEPERS CRIMENY! I'M A FREKKIN RAINBOW!" The weasel squeaked as he looked himself up and down. Indeed he did look like a rainbow, the dibbuns giggled and Skipper and his otters laughed at the weasel as he ran off, leaping into the abbey pond.

Well isn't this just peachy! Rinner thought as he scrubbed his fur as hard as he could. Why oh why did I ever come here! Wait a second, I didn't come here, that dumb otter dragged me here! Eerrr! When I –

The weasel's thoughts were interrupted as skipper and his otters dived in the pond with him. One of the otters, a sleek and beautiful female, tackled him almost intentionally, laughing as she and him broke the surface together. He and the otter stared into each others eyes, he immediately recognized the otter as the one that had batted her eyelashes at him when he first got here.

The otters, after splashing around and joking about Rinner's rainbow fur, eventually got out of the pond and shook their fur out. Embarrassingly enough, Rinner was hauled out by his new friend. Slung over the otters shoulder, he beat the giggling maid with his little paws as he shouted at her.

The otter, he found out, was simply named Rudder, which fitted her perfectly because her rudder like tail was so strong that she could lift the mustelid up off the ground as if he were a rag doll. And to make things even more embarrassing for the solitary weasel, the otter followed him around! The weasel had tried losing her in the orchard once but only ended up being tackled into a raspberry bush. Rinner was also a little disturbed at how the otter looked at him. She looked at him with this weird, dazed look in her eyes, as if she were staring at some god of an otter and not some scrawny weasel.

Time went by like autumn leaves on a windy day and soon it was time for dinner! The weasel licked his lips at the thought of it. Dinner, he thought as he sat in his favorite seat next to the dibbuns Ruffspike, Bargar, and Rune. The most wonderful time of the day! Then he heard a familiar and feminine voice say: " excuse me" and before he knew it, there was Rudder sitting next to him, a shy smile on her face as she folder her hands on her lap, staring at the weasel. The weasel smiled a little and waved his paw at her. The otter simply giggled and turned away from him, blushing. Weird, he thought to himself, never knew there was such a thing as a shy otter. He was torn from his thoughts as he sighted the food being placed on the table. Raspberry tarts and meadow cream, Beet and Carrot stew, hot root soup for the otters, deeper an ever potatoe and leek pie, and many other delicious foods were on the table. The otters immediately spooned out all of the hot root soup, leaving none for the redwallers, not like they even wanted any, and were gobbling it down fiercely. Some anxious dibbuns reached out for the desserts but were stopped by their care takers, a fierce hare maids with a wooden spoons, and were forced to have healthier alternatives.

And after the massive feast was over, the redwallers stumbled off to their dormitories, the dibbuns protesting as the hare maid shoed them off to their little bunks. Skipper and his otters offered to do the night watch on the walls that night, and as if Bardwin hadn't made Rinner's life any more terrible, he gave Rudder the night off saying: " Why don't you take the night off Rudder me girl and spend time with yer boyfriend eh?" Damn that otter to hellsgates, he thought as he watched Rudder excitedly run towards him, and he braced himself for what was coming next. He let out a loud audible _oof_ as the otter slammed into him.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER EIGHT AND I HOPE YOU VEIWERS OUT THERE ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! I'M DOING THIS PART IN THE COMPUTER LAB DURING MY EXAM. I HAD A LONG STUDY HALL SO I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE A FUN ONE TO TYPE, AND IT WAS! ANYWHO, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING CUZ CHAPTER NINE WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9: the north

In the snow covered wasteland of the north, across the frozen plains and massive snow drifts, there stood four massive walls that surrounded a great, fearsome looking castle built into the side of a great mountain. This castle, which was known as Kovara, with its three large watch towers and its five catapultss, has never been conquered by any invading force.

Not that any force was greater or fiercer than the great ferret lord Kova! And even if by some miracle that any invaders ever made it passed his walls, they would have to deal with his personal royal guard. Now unlike most vermin Rulers in the north, who would usually force vermin into their command, his army was composed of volunteers and followers. Friends, brave warriors, adventure seeking beasts, and many others signed up for his army. Brawny otters, agile squirrels, brave hearted mice, fearless shrews, perilous ferrets, warrior stoats and many others joined his army.

The massive castle of Kovara was also the leading protection for the small village of Hort, which was just a simple farming village of fifty villagers. Fifty villagers that the ferret ruler had sworn to himself to protect. Kova considered it his sworn duty to protect the beasts that depended on him, and whoever was stupid enough to harm even a single mouse was caught and either disposed of or thrown in the dungeon. And in a year the prisoner was taken out and judged by his actions in court. Usually he would be lenient on the offender if no deaths were involved, but if the bastard hurt one of his villagers he would behead the damned creature at once.

Now the village of Hort was a place of pure joy and peace. Not only woodlanders lived here, but also a scatter of vermin. It was not uncommon to see ferrets, weasels, rats and foxes commingling with squirrels, badgers, and otters. There were no prejudice slurs, no racial discrimination, no hatred between the to so called "vermin" and "woodlander", because the two words didn't exists in the north. There was no distinction between a ferret and an otter, because in the north they were both the same.

Today was also a special day for the little village. Beasts of all ages and sizes ran around, hanging banners, setting a large table with silver ware and plates, a group of rats and shrews sang a little sailing song as they set food on the table, the whole village seemed to be running around. Two ferrets were struggling with a massive platter of food as they _attempted _to carry it down it to the large table. One of the ferrets squeaked as the his legs gave way as he fell to his knees. His companion was on the verge of collapsing as well, and his legs wobbled and he fell, but the platter didn't thanks to a giggling badger maid. She shifted the platter so she now held in one paw and looked down at the prone panting ferrets.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite polecats! Now what were you two doing carrying something this big!" she turned to the side and pointed at a group of ferret maids. " Tryin' to woe yourselves a couple of mates are ye?"

One of the two ferrets made a move to answer the badger but flopped back down, his tongue rolling out as he panted. The badger laughed as she walked over to the table and set the platter of food down. The two ferrets were trying their best to get ready for the daily celebration the villagers held every year, which celebrated the day there leader Kova came and saved them from almost certain doom. But that's a story was for a different time. Later the beasts all gathered at the massive table, some of them had to sit under trees or stand as they all recited there blessings, and with a loud cheer: "Long live Kova! Harrah!" the feast began. As they dug into the steamed vegetables and bread, the little ones were running around, playing warlord versus hero, and a ferret fell over, clutching his heart as he fell over his tongue sticking out. Then and otter kit swept up a squirrel maid and bravely "liberated" her of her loose string bonds. The other little ones cheered, but a weasel kit, who was new to the game, ran over to the "slain" ferret and started crying as he tugged at the ferrets arm.

" Oh nnooo! Wahaha! Yew swain im'! Wahahaaha!" The weasels eyes widened in shock as the ferret sprung to life, swinging his twig in the air as he gallantly announced: " Harhar! I live!" Nothing compared to the weasels happiness that day as he danced around, proclaiming the miracle that had just happened behind the adults back.

_**OH SWEET JESUS THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I HAD BEEN WAITING TO TYPE. YA KNOW HOW THERES REDWALL, SALADAMSTRON, AND THERE BOTH INHABITED BY WOODLANDERS? WELL NOW THERES KOVARA AND ITS INHABITED BY VERMIN AND WOODLANDER! WOHO! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW LONG I'VE BEEN DYING TO ACTUALLY TYPE SOMETHING LIKE THIS….**_

_**ANYWHO… KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**_


	10. Chapter 10: important news

A short legged weasel scuttled as fast as he could to two massive doors guarded by two unbelievably large and muscular otters wielding spears. As the little weasel got closer, one of the otters snickered and nudged his buddy. The weasel sighed as one of the otters called to him.

" Ahoy Fergil! How've ya been matey?"

" Ya, don't wear your little legs out!"

The weasel stopped in front of the otters, panting and wheezing. One of the otters bent down so his face was level with the weasels, looking a little worried.

" Hey mate, you ok?" The other otter dropped his spear and ran to the weasel's side as the weasel fell to a sitting position.

" Fergil! What's wrong!" the weasel pulled a rag from the pocket of his pantaloons and coughed into it. Putting the rag back into his pocket he looked up at the two concerned otters. " It's ok you two, just wore myself out a little."

The otters gently helped the weasel back up, stepping away from him as he started coughing and wheezing again. The weasel quickly recovered, getting his breath back as he nodded to the two otters. The otters, still worried for the weasel, opened the doors and led the weasel into the room. And in this room was a large, beautifully crafted chair surrounded by beautiful tapestries. And sitting in this chair, with its legs crossed and its head propped up on its elbow, there sat a snoring black ferret. One of the otters took a step forward.

" Excuse me mi'lord," The ferrets dark blue eyes popped open as soon as the otter had spook. The ferret got up from his chair and stretched his back, showing his large fangs as he let out a loud yawn. Rubbing his eyes the ferret looked over at the two guards, nodding to each of them. Then his eyes met the weasels.

Fergil, who was usually stationed in one of the guard towers, has never really gotten a good look at the great Kova. And now here was that same giant ferret, with its sleek black fur and horrifying fangs, walking right up to him! The weasel watched as the ferret stopped in front of him, his snout level with the warlords chest. The ferret peered down at him with its dark eyes, and spoke to him.

" Greetings weasel." the weasel realized that the ferret was male, and tried to return the greeting, but all that came out was a jumble of words. The ferret cocked his head when he heard this, and the weasel flinched as the massive warlord laughed and clapped the weasel on the back.

" Oh don't sweat it friend! It's not the first time some one has had a fright lookin' at me!" Kova looked at the weasel, grinning. " First time see in me huh?" The weasel nodded as the warlord put his arm around the weasels shoulder and led him to the window. The ferret sighed to himself as he looked out at the small village. Off in the distance a group of baby shrews and rats were playing a game of tag, while a family of foxes were washing laundry in the stream that flowed from under the wall. Fergil was busy enjoying the nice view he had of a nice looking weasel maid when Kova spoke up.

" Now then, me fine fuzzy little friend," the ferret knelt down so his face was level with the weasels, " please tell me what is so important." The weasel looked into the warlord trusting eyes and made a move to talk, but turned away, another coughing fit erupting from his lungs. When he turned back to the warlord, he noticed the ferret was a little concerned. The weasel muttered an apology and told the warlord what he had seen on the northern wall.

" Well it was like this mi' lord, me and Greck were on the northern wall patrolling along when one of us spots a savage group o beasts in the woodlands. And I says: " Oi Greck, what is that?" And he says: " Oh I don't know, probably some youngsters goofin' off o sum thin…" And I tells him: " But Greck, shouldn't we report this?" And of he said no, and when I turned around to look at em, they had gone!" The weasel stopped to catch his breath, " And then I came runnin' back in here to tell you lord!"

The weasel looked up at the warlord and was surprised to see him sitting on the ground, his head resting in his hands as he pondered this. Not very royal if you ask me, the weasel thought as the warlord now lay on his back, stretching.

" Well my weasely little friend, I think I shall have a little talk with your friend," the warlord yawned loudly, " in the mean time I think I'll take another nap."

Later that night a very angry and grumpy stoat known as Grek was scrubbing the mess hall. And as the stoat scrubbed the grime off the floor and swept the scraps up, a group of small beasts in bark armor, their bodies painted with black mud, were creeping through the woodlands. And the young squirrel maids that were picking flowers for the lovers never saw them coming….

_**WELL I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 10! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE KIND OF DARK ENDING. I KNOW ITS KIND OF GETTING A LITTLE DARK, BUT HEY, MY STORY CAN'T BE ALL RAINBOWS AND LOLLY POPS, RIGHT? **_


	11. Chapter 11: the weasel and the otter

In the golden light of the sun a lone cabin stood in the middle of a beautiful field of wheat, clothes blowing in the gentle breeze flopped around wetly as they dried. And in the field a weasel kit ran around shrieking with joy as his father chased him. The weasel wriggled around in his fathers grasp, squeaking as his father tickled his tummy. A sleek female weasel watched from a far, sitting in the grass knitting a sweater for the little weasel. Then suddenly everything went black. Rinner was jolted from his dream by Bragar and Rune jumping up on top of him.

" Ey! What you tink yer doin' you little Riverdogs?" The weasel grabbed both the otters a head lock, laughing madly as the otters shrieked.

" Help us! Help us!" then dibbuns of all sizes and beasts rushed in to save their friends, dog piling on the weasel. Who, despite the fact that several beasts were clinging to his limbs, got up and only took a few steps before the dibbuns brought him down again.

" NOOO! I'VE BEEN SLAIN!" The dibbuns got off of him as he clutched his heart and twirled in a circle, and then fell to the ground. The weasels head fell back and he _Apparently_ gasped out his final breath. " _Bleh!_"

the dibbuns looked at the weasel as he lay there, and some of them even ran out of the room, screaming for help. Then two squirrel squealed as the weasel sprung back to life, scooping them up in is arms.

" Got ye you two little tree leapers!" the squirrels squeezed out of his grip, expertly landing on the bed posts. The squirrels turned to face their "attacker" and flung themselves onto his legs, trying to bring him down. And it wasn't the most effective attack. the weasel laughed out loud as he looked at his attackers as they growled and wrestled with his ankles.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! You little squirrels are no match for me! No one can best-" The weasels monologue was interrupted as the dibbuns returned with reinforcements.

" There he is miff Wudder!" The weasel's ears drooped as he saw who they had brought with them. The weasel stared at the otter maid as she cracked her knuckles, smiling cheekily at him.

" Oh really mateys?" She looked at the dibbuns as they nodded. " Well then, looks like this _warlord _needs a lesson taught to him."

Friar Luna was walking up the steps to the dormitories, carrying a platter of steaming scones balanced on one paw. The reason for this is that while Rinner was having his little battle to the death, the abbey beasts were all having breakfast in cavern hole. As beasts of Redwall were enjoying foods of all kinds, they noticed several seats were empty. So in a unanimous and random vote, Luna was sent up to find out what the dibbuns were up to. Having experience with the abbeys smaller inhabitants, she knew that the only way to goat the dibbuns out of bed was with scones. As she got to the top of the stairs, she heard laughter and grunts coming from the door at the end of the hall.

As she neared the door she heard the unmistakable laughter of Rudder and Rinner, mixed with the sound of dibbuns wrestling. Opening the door slightly, she couldn't help but giggle to herself as she saw the weasel pinned to the floor, the otter maid sitting on his chest. The weasel was yelling and cursing at her to get off of him, but she simply shook her head and stuck her snout in the air.

" Let me go you massive lump of otter!" Rinner Wriggled around, hitting her with his little fists. " I said let me go already or I'll never speak to you again!" the otter maid looked down at her prisoner, smiling.

" Oh come now, I know the way you look at me," she fluttered her eyelashes at the weasel. " You can't keep your eyes off me cause you think I look sexy!" Even though the weasels fur didn't show it, he was blushing so much that his whole face felt like it was burning. The otter turned around quickly and pinned the weasel's arms down to the floor, peering lustfully into his eyes. The weasel was sweating crazily as she came closer, closer, and closer until her snout was touching his. The dibbuns had stopped there battle to see what was going on. That's when Luna decided it was time to intervene. Things were about to get a little awkward between Rudder and Rinner when the door was flung wide and Luna waltzed in with her platter.

" Why hello mateys! Looks like you forgot yer breakfast!" Rudder rolled off an embarrassed and sweaty Rinner and looked up at Luna as she herded the dibbuns out of the room. The Friar maid's head poked into the room again and winked at the two.

" Now you two keep it clean now ok? I haven't delivered a pup in ages ya know! Harhar!" The Maid was then pulled out of the door way by the hungry and excited dibbuns.

The otter and the weasel lay there for awhile, there tongues rolling in and out as they panted. Then Rudder looked at Rinner, a smile plastered on her face.

" Well you heard her mate!" she started to kiss Rinner again but she was shoved off by the angry weasel. The otter maid looked at the weasel as he scrambled onto this feet, a hurt look on her face. " What's wrong? Did I offend you in some way?"

" _OFFEND ME?_" the weasel shrieked as he sat down in his bed. " Your basically molested me!" The otter got up as well and sat down next to him, trying to get close to him, but the weasel scooted away. The otter made a move to ask him why he was doing this, but she already knew that answer, and refrained from asking. They sat there for a moment, in dull and embarrassed silence. Rudder stood up, walking in front of the weasel.

" Hey pal," the weasel looked up at the otter. " I'm really sorry, ya know…about, well, doing what I did." the weasel nodded, understanding her immediately, and stood up as well, putting his paw on her shoulder.

" Oh don't worry about it mess mate," the weasel jumped on top of his bed, flexing his body comically, trying to show off his so called muscles. " Not to many females can keep themselves off my incredible body!"

The otter maid giggled at her friend as he jumped down in front of her, flexing his muscles once more. The two laughed out loud and Rinner put his arm around the otter maids shoulder.

" Now how bout' you an me go get ourselves something to eat?" the otter fluttered her eyelashes again and peered into the weasel eyes.

" Sure, I would like that very much."

The two friends nodded to each other and walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: the traitorous hare!

In the forest to the west of Salamandastron, in the shine of the moonlight, the two rats Dinge and Dirky were fast asleep in their little make shift tents. Earlier that day they had lead the "starving" hare to their small camp, and the hare immediately started on cooking some of there fish. While the fish roasted the rats had told the hare of how they came to be here, and why they were here in the first place. The private had listened to the two, apparently interested in the two ex-corsairs.

When the fish were done cooking, the hare had scoffed the fish down so fast that by the time the vermin were done with there first fish, the woodlander had gotten through six fish and was fast asleep.

The hare was snoring like a seal when he was rudely awaken by some one yelling and moaning.

" Please no! Oh please sirs don't- Yeeeeeaaaagggg!" The hare sprung to his feet in a second and rushed out of his tent. Scanning his surroundings his gaze fell on one of the rats tents, the rat occupying the tent was flailing his limbs madly. The hare sprinted to the tent, ducking into the tent.

" Hey! Hey wake up you little hollerin' rip!" the hare shook the rat awake, the rats eyes opened, tears streaming down his face, his fur sleek with sweat. The rats fearful eyes met the hares and with out warning wrapped his arms around the hares mid drift. Sobbing loudly he buried his face in the hares chest pitifully.

" Don't let em' get me! Please mate I beg of ye!" the rat continued sobbing, and the hare pried the rat off himself and looked into his eyes, concerned for the beast that had helped him.

" What's wrong?" the rat didn't answer the hares question, he was to busy wiping tears from his eyes. Sniffling the rat sat down in his tent, the hare kneeled at his side, putting a paw on his shoulder.

" There, there now my ratty little friend, its ok, your safe." the rat looked up at the hare, sniffling again. " Now why don't you tell me what was scarin' you."

The rat started to talk but he stopped as he looked passed the hare. The private turned around to see the other rat come in.

" Oi Dinge! You alright matey?" Dirky came into the tent and sat down next to his friend. " Was it the nightmares again?"

Dinge didn't get a chance to even nod. The loud battle cry of the long patrol echoed through the woods and a group of hares burst from the bushes and shrubs, twirling slings. Two of the hare unloaded their slings on the rats, knocking Dirky out cold with a precise shot to the forehead, his body slumped onto the private. The other stone bounced off the tent. Dinge shrieked as a massive black paw tore through the back of the tent, grabbing him and ripping him out of the tent. The hare, boring Dirky in his arms, rushed out to see the long patrol in the woodlands calling out his name.

He heard a shriek that sounded like Dinge and whirled around to see badger lord Manthril, his paw in a vise like grip around the rats throat. The hare ran over to the behemoth, who was suffocating the rat with cold and remorseless eyes.

" Mi'lord!" The private hollered. The badger stopped choking the rat, turning his head to look at Lancepaw.

" Lancepaw!" the private turned around to see Sergeant General Sandscuff jogging towards him. The sergeant stopped in his tracks when he saw the rat. The hare snarled and unsheathed his rapier.

" I'll handle this one…" The sergeant made a move to stab down on the defenseless rat, but the private whipped out his rapier, jabbing it in the air towards the sergeant.

" If you so much as touch this rat I'll-"

" You'll what?" the private turned around and involuntarily stepped back as he saw the badgers snout level with his, and about two inches away from him. The lords face was an enraged, evil grin. " You'll kill us all? Your own kind!" The badger tossed the now unconscious Dinge onto the ground carelessly, stepping closer to the hare. The hare took another step back, his entire body started shivering. His paw loosened its grip on his rapier and it slipped from his paw.

" So then you side yourself with vermin?" The Hare saw a group of the long patrol coming up behind him. " Then you shall accompany them at hells gates _vermin!_"

Thinking fast, Lance paw dived to the ground, and, sweeping his foot paw around, he tripped a charging hare onto his bottom. Then, grabbing his rapier he stabbed down on the badger lords foot paw, the badger lifting his wounded paw off the ground, bellowing. Then he slammed his body into the monsters other leg, making the badger stumble forward and tackle his own hares. Lancepaw then charged at the three remaining hares surrounding Dinge.

Manthril grasped his foot paw as it oozed blood uncontrollably, blood wrath coursing through his veins. Peering over his shoulder he saw the traitorous hare running off with two unconscious rats slung over his shoulder, three dead hares lying on the ground behind him. Shaking with rage he roared out his orders to the long patrol.

" Sandscuff! Silverpaw! Get the traitor! Kill him! Do so-" The badger stopped mid sentence when he saw he was lying on his hares. The badger rolled off of them and got up, rage building up inside of him. Looking around he saw no sign of the traitor or the rats. Growling, he picked up one of the panting hares and shook him around like a rag doll, roaring.

" YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LONG PATROL HARE! WHY DIDN'T YOU- EEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRGG!" The badger tossed the lifeless hare into the river, the current dragging the carcass away. Turning to the rest, who were shocked at what there lord had just did, he gave out his next command.

" Back to the mountain! We will discuss this matter later…."

_**AND THIS WAS CHAPTER 12! WEEEE!**_


	13. Chapter 13:the journey to redwall begins

_**NOW BEFORE YOU START TO READ THIS FANFIC, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU ALL SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT. I NEED SOME IDEA ON WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT. WHERE THIS CHAPTER ENDS IS WHERE MY WRITERS BLOCK BEGINS. SO PLEASE, PLEEEAAASSSSE TAKE THE TIME TO TOSS ME SOME IDEAS. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS IF YOU DO! **_

On the massive walls of Kovara, a lone fox guard was taking a swig of grog and chatting with his shrew companion, which would be odd if this was in the south, but this was the north, so it was common.

" So as I was telling ya mate, the lord tells us that der may be a wee chance of a little flitchaye problem in the north, and dey might think the savages know that." The shrew yawned as he watched a rat trying to paint the highest point of his house with only a foot stool. The poor creature hopped up and down flailing his brush around angrily until a chuckling otter walked up and lifted him up with his rudder, moving the rat effortlessly around, allowing him to get every spot. When the chore was accomplished, the rat and otter shook paws and shared a smile.

The shrew realized his friend was staring at the little scene as well.

" Oh, sorry bout' that."

" Oh don't worry about it mate! I myself get lost in the serene beauty of our great fortress!" the fox fluttered his eyes mockingly at the shrew. The shrew pushed him away, chuckling as his friend stumbled on a stool and spilled his grog on his lap.

" YOU TO! QUITE YOUR FOOLIN'!" The shrew peered down at the path to see the ferret Kova himself, his own little army behind him, looking up at them. The shrews drunk friend was stumbling to get up and was quite aggravated about spilling his grog.

" Oh ya? You in what army _BUB?" _the foxes eyes widen as he saw lord Kova grinning at him. The fox made a move to correct himself, but the ferret silenced him, saying,

" It's ok, I saw what your little friend did, I to would be cranky if someone spilled my grog." the ferret sucked in a loud breath of air. " Aaah… Now if you two would kindly tell us if you saw any movement today."

" Well, I did see some beasts scurrying down the path to the south." The shrew answered, his fox companion a little to nervous to answer the question.

The ferret ruler clapped his paws together, smiling broadly.

" Well then!" He turned to his small army. " We shall go south!" The army cheered at the thought of it.

" Yarg! To Redwall we must go mi'lord!" A gruff otter, who was part of skipper Warpaws crew as a small cub, cheered. This all stirred old stories of Redwall up in the small patrol and soon their was a small chant.

" Redwall! Redwall! The best place there is! To Redwall! To Redwall! We all go drink some strawberry fizz!" The warlord finally agreed to stop at this so called "Redwall" and the army cheered loudly, but he regained control of his band in order to remind them of their mission.

" Now, now, my men. We must all remember that we are not going south to party and get drunk now, we are going south to avenge the death of three innocent squirrels." The army seemed to slouch and several ears drooped as they heard this. " _BUT…. _if we do so happen to help them to take care of the flitchaye, they might reward us all with a feast!" The small band cheered as their leader called out to the small village of Hort.

" My fellow and beautiful citizens! Today we leave to cleanse the world of the flitchaye and avenge the death of three squirrels who had so much to live for, we will fight for the families who lost a family member, friends who are now lonely, and mates who are now sorrowful. And until I return, I have given leadership to my most trusted officers. Now, my men and I must bid you good bye!"

The ferret bowed and the large oaken doors opened. him and his men marched out and were showered with appraise and gifts. Maids rushed up to husbands in the army and kissed them lovingly and waved goodbye as the warriors left the walls.

_**read and review!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Relationship revealed!

In the lush, green orchards of Redwall abbey, Rudder was picking blueberries from a bush with two squirrel maids. One of the maids, sporting a red bonnet and blue dress, had heard what had happened between the otter and her vermin friend.

" So Rudder, Friar Luna told us all about your little _play date_ with Rinner last night…" The otter maid turned away from the curious squirrel, blushing with embarrassment. " Oh shut up you two!"

The two squirrels got closer to the otter and kneeled down next to her, looking into her eyes.

" Oh come now Rudder, tell us what happened! We promise not to tell any one else!" The otter stood back up, picking up her basket of blueberries.

" I don't have to tell you two anything!" Then the annoyed otter walked off to Cavern hole to deposit her berries to the Friar. The two squirrels didn't seem the least bit disappointed, both of them calling out: " Well then we'll just ask Rinner!"

Meanwhile, the young weasel was having a conversation with Redwall abbeys most notorious drunken squirrel. Bushbranch Treeleaper was in one of his drunken dazes again, and the weasel was dragged into a conversation.

" So as I wuz sayin' me ole' pal," The squirrel wrapped his arm around the weasel shoulder, pulling him in closer to his face. " Your really da only one who evuh really tawked tah me! And, I respect- BRRAAAP!- dat very much!"

Rinner was on his way to the abbots study to ask if he could get a job as the abbey record keeper, he had been fascinated by Redwall history since he discovered the library, and the intoxicated squirrel had grabbed him by the arm and sat him down, telling him about his life since he was a wee kid.

" And that was the first day I got drunk! Da eeeeeeennnnd…." The squirrel dozed off and fell onto his back. Snoring like a badger after a war. The weasel sighed in relief and stood up only to be forced into another conversation with two determined squirrels.

" Hi Rinner!" The two squirrels chimed. The weasel groaned. " Uumm… we were just wondering….."

" Wondering what?" The weasel had had just about enough of squirrels.

" What were you and Rudder doing in the dormitories?"

The weasel went silent. Although the squirrels couldn't see it, the weasel was blushing. A lot. The weasel simply turned around and ran off down the hallway and into Cavern hole, only to bump into a large otter. The otter was none too happy as it lifted him up by the scruff, roaring in his face angrily,

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SMOOCHIN' WITH MY BABY GIRL? YOU FILTHY VERMIN-" The otter was on the verge of punching poor Rinner in the face when Rudder burst through the entrance, screaming,

" Daddy stop!" As soon as the maid had said that, Rinner turned to his friend, shock and fear on his face.

" Daddy?" The weasel managed to say.

_**OHOHOHO! RUDDER AND RINNERS RELATIONSHIP IS CAUSIN' TROUBLE AT THE ABBEY! I MADE THIS ONE SHORT BECAUSE THIS WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER, SO DON'T WORRY. PLUS, DON'T FORGET **__**THE ANNUAL BJ MEMORIAL COMPETITION! **__**GO TO THE FORUM FOR MORE INFORMATION!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Relationship revealed! part2

" _THIS_" The weasel pointed to the enraged monster otter, " Is your father!" Now the weasel was just frightened out of his mind. Now he hadn't done anything with Rudder, but now he didn't even want to be near her. The weasel was forced to watch as his friend stood up for him.

" Nothing happened between us!"

" What do you mean _nothing happened_!" The otter yelled, " You should be ashamed of your self for letting him kiss you!" Rudders father made a move to punch the weasel but she grabbed his fist, trying to stop him.

" But daddy!" Her father tossed the frightened weasel away, who slammed into skipper Bardwin. The otter watched as the two tumbled backwards. Growling, he turned to his daughter.

" BUT WHAT!" He roared.

" _He _didn't kiss me, _I _kissed him!" She screamed at him, tears streaming down her face," Now why don't you leave us alone!" She yelled to all the beasts gathered in Cavern hole.

Sobbing loudly the otter stormed out of the room and ran out of the abbey, leaving the large otter there to think about what she just said. The abbot shook his head in despair, walking out of cavern hole. Its surprises me how a simple thing can cause such chaos, he thought as he walked down the hallways.

That night Rinner couldn't get any sleep. All he could think about was what Rudders father had said. His words echoed through his head, and try though he might, he couldn't get them to leave. _You filthy vermin! Who do you think you are? _Those words were stuck in his head, constantly bouncing around in his mind. The weasels eyes opened as he heard the door open and a crack of light appeared on his wall. Turning to the doorway he saw Rudders father standing there.

The weasel sat up as the otter walked in and sat down in a chair, sighing to himself. The weasel sat there watching him for quite some time, a creepy silence in the air. Then he looked over at him, and seemed to _want _to say something but just couldn't. The woodlander seemed lost for words as he tried to talk with the weasel, and then, just like that, he left.

Odd, the weasel thought as he lay back down, watching the now closed door as the otters footsteps slowly faded as the woodlander got farther away. The weasel shuffled around in his bed for a bit, getting comfy, then fell asleep, dreaming about his otter friend.

_**TOLD YA I'D CONTINUE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I KNOW **__**EULALIAAAA **__**WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **__**J**_


	16. Chapter 16: The black armored army

Lancepaw had been running through the western forest for what seemed like an eternity, his usual youthful speed slowed by the weight of the two rats he had slung over his shoulders. Weaving through thick groves of trees, leaping over bushes and wading through a small stream was taking a lot out of the hare, and soon he stopped for a break.

Laying the two rats carefully out against a tree, he flopped down on his back, sighing.

" Ya know," he paused to pant, " you rotters should really cut down on tah scoff!"

" Ha! You should talk Sir Scoff A lot!" A gruff voice said behind him.

The hare scrambled to his feet and whirled around to see a figure in the shadows of the trees. He made a move for his rapier but stopped, smiling as the figure stepped from the shadows.

" Buck! You stupid lettuce head! I would of slain you!" Lancepaw said cheerfully as the big sand colored hare walked up to him. Chuckling, the large hare retorted,

" Pff! You kill me? That'll be the day, wot?"

The two clapped paws and shook happily, the larger of the two peering cautiously at the two now snoring rats.

" Jeez! Those two are small but they snore like the badger lord!" The hare turned back to his friend, puzzled. " Why did you save those rats from him anyway?"

" Look, it's a long story an-" The hare stopped mid sentence as they heard the clanking of armor and the clatter of spears and shields coming from the path. The two looked at each other and both had the same idea. Nodding to each other they sprinted as quietly as possible to the path. When they got to the ditch the two got on their stomachs and took refuge under a bush. Their eyes widened as the two saw what they were looking for.

There, in front of their eyes, was a large group of vermin and woodlanders in sleek black armor, led by a powerful and large black ferret. Lancepaw got into a crouching position and peered over the bush, his companion freaking out telling him to get down or he'll die. The hare ignored him and watched in awe as the army came closer, their armor shining in the sunlight. The hare would of commented on the group if it weren't for a rock shifting under his foot, slipping him. The hare tumbed out of the bush and landed straight in front of the warlord.

Dirky yawned loudly, showing his yellowing fangs. The rat scratched his back and looked around, taking his bearings. The rats friend was also waking up, whining about his aching back. The two stood up and called out for the hare, wondering if he had been murdered by that demon of a badger.

" Ahoy! Ahooooyyy! Laaaannnccceepaaww!"

" Where are ya mate?"

" Ya, where are ya at matey?"

The two were cut off by a horrifying battle cry.

" Eulaliaaaaaa!" A hare burst from the bushes, charging at them with a javelin, his determined eyes locked on his targets. The two rats dodged to the side and the hare rammed his javelin deep into a tree. And couldn't get it out. The hare grunted and growled as he tried to pry his weapon from the tree. But he just couldn't. The hare shook with rage and his face got red as he heard the two rats snickering behind him.

The hare turned around and faced the two, who were now smiling at him. The hare pointed at them, glaring daggers.

" Y-y-you two, little retched vermin! You'll pay for laughing at me! RRRAAAAAA!" The hare lunged at the two rats, who despite there size, nimbly dodged the hare, who fell face first directly into a mud puddle. The two burst out laughing, falling on the ground as the hare got up, spitting mud from his mouth and wiping his face. The hares face was distorted with rage and glared at them like a mad beast. The two rats squeaked and ran off, still laughing as the hare chased them.

The hare chased the two rats with determination and will power. The hare had expected the two rats to be slow creatures, but the hare now knew never to judge a book on its cover! The rats weaved around trees and leaped clear over shrubs and low branches, and they were impossible to catch. The hare saw the rats exit the forest and leap onto the path. Yes, the hare thought as he neared the path, now I'll get'em! Those two are gonna-

The hares thought were shattered just like his teeth when a large fist slammed into the right side of his jaw just as he got to the path, knocking him to the ground. The hare tried to get up but was slammed back down to the ground by a massive armored foot paw. The hare looked up and shrank back down as he came face to face with a terrifyingly powerful looking ferret. The ferret grinned and took his foot off of his chest, and before the hare could run, grabbed by the ears. The monster ferret lifted the hare off the ground by his ears and looked into his eyes.

" Hello, my friends here…" The ferret turned the hare towards the rats and two other hares. " …tell me that you and your friends haven't been playing nicely."

" P-p-please don't kill me sir please! I beg of you! Please, I'll d- YIPE!" The ferret slapped him across the face, shutting him up.

" Oh shut up with you bickering. Now I need you to deliver a message to you leader."

At Salamandastron, in the red glow of the forge, badger lord Manthril sat in his thrown. The badger was thinking on how to _take care_ of those puny little creatures, the traitor and the vermin. He would deal with them most slowly, and painfully. Of course, there are the hares at his mountain to deal with. He didn't need anyone giving away his true intentions for the three creatures, and risk losing his followers. He would tell them that he had killed them in self defense and tossed there worthless carcasses in the ocean. Clean and simple.

The badger looked out at the ocean through the window, watching the waves crash against the rocks. Filthy murderous swine! The badger thought, I won't let them hurt anyone else!

The badger was taken from his thoughts as a hare came in, carrying with him a bound beast with a message attached to his neck. He looked at the two and took the message from the unconscious hares neck, and with every word he read, his eyes grew more enraged. Growling he crumpled the paper, and tossed it into the forge, watching it burst into flames.

" Sir, I read the note. I say we let the vermin go and let them go about there business. The flitchaye are a problem for us to, wot."

" So," The badger turned to the hare, the glow of the forge making him look evil and devious. " does the prisoner know of the message to?"

The hare nodded. The badger sighed disappointedly to himself. Putting his paw on the hares shoulder, he looked him in the eyes kindly.

" Colonel, you must forget that you ever read that note. Tomorrow we shall go and destroy the vermin basta-" The hare interrupted the badger, taking a step away from him.

" Sir, I do not approve of this, and wish to take no part in this!"

" Colonel, I don't think you understand that these vermin are bloody savages-"

" Then how come they didn't just kill him?" The hare said, pointing to the bound hare, who was unconscious at the moment, and the badger sighed sadly to himself. The hare turned away and walked towards the exit, but to hares flanked the exits, pointing their spears at him.

" I'm sorry Colonel." Manthril explained. " But I can't let you go."

_**WELL THIS WAS CHAPTER SIXTEEN, AND I DECIDED TO GO INTO MORE DEPTH WITH THE BADGER LORDS INSANE VENDETTE AGAINST VERMIN. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	17. Chapter 17: The flitchaye

The moonlight illuminated the red sandstone walls of the abbey as the beasts inside slept soundly in their bunks. At least, some of them were sound asleep. Three of the abbeys inhabitants were busy pattering around the hallways, making their way to the kitchen. One of them, a small spiny hedgehog, slipped and fell onto the floor. The hedgehog yelped as he bashed his knee, the sound echoing through the hallways. One of the otters winced as the hedgehog yelped, his ears pinned back, an aggravated look on his face.

" Ey! You tryin' tah get us got!" Bragar hissed at the hedgehog, who was rolling on the floor, trying his best not to cry or moan from the pain. Bragar sighed as the hedgehog got up, who wiping a tear from his face. Turning around he noticed his sister Rune was all the way at the end of the hallway, her back to a door, motioning for them to get over here.

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible to the doorway, he got to his sisters side, who had her ear pressed against the door. She motioned for him to do the same, but he was confused.

" What? What is Rune? What are you doing-" She shushed her brother with a low hiss. Pointing at the door, and pressed her ear against it again. Bragar did the same and noticed immediately there was a faint conversation going on in the room.

" What do you mean she hasn't come back?"

" We waited all day for her to get back, and there was no sign of her!"

" Grrr… if she doesn't show up tomorrow, we'll send a search party."

" Ok. I'll see if the sparrows can give us some help."

There was the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, and they stumbled away from the door, scrambling away and into a nearby closet. The two otters winced as the hedgehogs spines pricked into their backs, trying their best to stay away from the hedgehog, pressing themselves against the door. Bragar was about to grunt when Rune snatched a towel and placed it against the hedgehogs back, the two otters sighed and settled against the hedgehog.

" Ey! Ge offa me you meanies! Yew two oways Bulley me an-" The door was opened and the three tumbled on whoever opened it, and there was a yowl of pain. The two otters rolled off of the beast, stumbling to there feet they turned around and squeaked as they noticed who it was.

The young weasel whimpered as Ruffspike got off of him, some of his spike embedded in him. The weasel, with tears in his eyes, was helped up by the otter kits, who were showering him with apologies.

" Oh! I'm really sorry mister Rinner!"

" Ya, were reeeeeeeaalllyyy sorry!"

" Ya, Ya, I'm weally sowy to!"

To busy plucking spines from his stomach, the weasel ignored there apologies, and after that painful chore was over, he looked at the three dibbuns.

" Eeerrrg…. What are you three up to now?" The weasel questioned, looking at them with a suspicious look. Explanations spilled from the three dibbuns as they tried to avoid punishment. The weasel ignored most of them, but the one that caught his attention was the one about Rudder.

Chief Rougur, chief of the Northern Flitchaye clan sneered at the otter maid as she struggled against her bonds. What an easy catch, he thought, she just ran right into our paws, the sobbing idiot! The vile fox chuckled as the otter whined some more, yelling for help. A rather hansom rat was tied up next to her, trying to calm her down.

" Now, now, miss. Yelling won't help anything, you'll just wear your self out." Rudder stopped her crying, looking at the rat with a confused look.

" Sorry…" She apologized, and she looked around the camp, panting. She noticed that besides the usual vermin, there were also otters and squirrels with them to, sporting the same bark armor and war paint. But there was something terrifying and hideous sitting right across from her that she couldn't keep her eyes off, staring at her with these glowing red eyes. The monster glared at her as it chomped away at a wood pigeon, tearing meat off the bone with massive teeth and fangs. The beast tossed the remains of the bird into a fire nearby, and started lumbering towards her.

" Whatever you do," she notice the rat that she met earlier was looking in her direction, his face full of concern. " DO NOT GET HIM AGRIVATED." He warned. She nodded to him, and then the rat faced forward, watching the massive beast as it stalked over to them, its feet making a thumping sound with each step. She closed her eyes as the thing stopped in front of her and raised a large paw, claws glinting in the sunlight.

**SORRY I DIDN'T CONTINUE IT FURTHER, BUT I NEEDED TO LET MY POOR BRAIN REST FOR A BIT. ANYWHO, THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER STORIES AND I PLAN ON THINKIN' UP SOME MORE. WELL, READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: The insane badgers mistake!

Colonel Brekad moaned loudly as he slowly regained consciousness, his head aching uncontrollably. He heard footsteps and the jingle of keys, followed by the long moaning creak of a large metal door opening. The hare flinched as a splash of cold water met his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed is that his paws were all shackled, and that he was in a dark prison chamber where the only light visible was from a small window to far up to reach, and too small to squeeze through.

"Well I'm glad you're awake." The badger chuckled. " Now that you've been given time to relax and think, do you think you're ready to forget that message?"

The hare looked at the badger with hateful eyes. Why was he doing this? He thought, why is he so obsessed with these vermin? The hares thoughts were interrupted as the badger sighed, obviously annoyed.

"If you will not answer me, then I guess I should keep you down here for a bit longer..." The badger turned away and started for the door, but the hare yelled out,

"Why do you hate vermin so much?"

The badger stopped in his tracks. Never in his life time had any of his hares asked this question. Ever. Not even his most trusted officers.  
>The badger turned around, his face emotionless, and walked back to the hare. The hares cried out in pain as the badger grabbed the chains attached to his shackles and yanked him into the air, all four of his paws hanging above his head. Suspended in midair, the hare looked into the badgers dark eyes, fear filling his own two eyes.<p>

"You see, Colonel," The badger growled and brought the hare closer to his face. " My family, My friends, and even my village were all wiped out by a clan of vermin known as the Juskacan clan." The badger's eyes started flooding with tears as he sat down on the floor, sobbing like dibbun. "I was but a wee babe when they killed them, and then they took me in as their own!" The badgers eyes then grew evil and a fiery hatred seemed to burn within them, the badger lord's voice shaky with rage.

"They taught me everything they knew, and when I was fully grown, I slaughtered them all! Warriors, maids, kits, pups, ferrets, rats, weasels, THE WHOLE DAMN LOT OF EM!" The badger brought the hares face extremely close to his, and the hares eyes were wider than they've ever been as the he stared in the badgers face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO STRANGLE LITTLE ONES! HOW EASY IT IS TO BREAK THEM! ITS JUST LIKE SNAPPING A TWIG! HAHAHAHA!" The badger lord started laughing like a maniac, and forcefully tossed the hare away. The hare yelped as his side slammed into the wall, cracking a few ribs. Struggling to get up, the hare watched as the lone badger slammed the door shut, still laughing, and walked off.

But in his crazed fit of rage, sorrow, and laughter, the insane badger had forgotten one thing. He had forgotten to lock the door. The hares heart started beating wildly when he noticed the keys lying next to him. Crazy bastard, the hare thought, must of tossed the keys on accident when he was going crazy! The hare chuckled to himself as he snatched the keys off the floor, and fitted the key into the first shackle. The hare breathed a sigh of relief when the shackle clanked to the floor. Only three more tah go! He thought.

_**AND NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHY BADGER LORD MANTHRIL IS THE CRAZY BASTARD HE IS NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Escape!

Two hares stood on guard at the prison cells. One of them, a skinny looking fellow, turned to his companion, a large and muscular hare.

"What do you suppose the badger lords doin' down there?"

"How would I know?" The other hare replied. Not really sure how to answer that question, his friend shrugged.

The two sat there in awkward silence for a while, not saying a word. Then the silence was broken as the badger lord burst through the door, laughing like a maniac. The two hares winced in pain and covered their ears as the badger walked passed them, his laughter booming through the passage way, echoing through the entire dungeon.

The two guards sighed in relief as the badger left, taking his torturous laughter with him.

The larger of the two moaned in pain and watched the laughing badger as he left, and then the hare turned to his friend, a scared look on his face.

"I don't think I wanna find out!"

"Me to mate! Me to!" The hares friend agreed, the two of them nodding to each other.

Later the two hares were leaning on the walls, snoring like babes. The larger one was kissing the air as he hugged his spear, moaning in his sleep.

" Oh, Turla…. Yer so-mmmm….." He dropped his spear on accident and it clattered onto the floor, waking him up. Embarrassed, the hare quickly snatched his spear of the ground. When he stood back up he was faced with Colonel Brekad charging at him at full speed.

" Holy-" The Colonel leaped into the air and double foot kicked him in the stomach, making the hare slam into the wall. The hare fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain, the air knocked out of his lungs.

The hares skinnier companion had waken up as soon as he heard his friend in trouble. Charging at the veteran hare with his spear, he intended to run the colonel through. But the hare dodged to the side and grabbed his spear.

Punching the weaker hare in the face, the colonel ripped the spear from his grasp and kicked him to the ground. Raising the spear up he quickly brought it down on the hares head, knocking him into unconsiousness.

Brekad heard a loud battle roar and whirled around but was too late. The larger hare tackled him to the ground, knocking the air right out of his lungs. The behemoth started to pound away at him, fist after fist hitting him in the face and stomach.

The veteran hare decided he had had enough and shot his legs out, sending the hare up and over him. Doing a kip to his feet, Brekad spun around and dealt the hare a round house kick to the chin, sending him face first into the wall. The hare stumbled to his feet and turned around and saw stars as the colonels foot paw slammed into his face, then everything went black for the hare.

The last of the three hares still standing immediately stripped the larger hare of his armor and strapped it onto himself. Looking around he spotted a helmet on the smaller hare. Snatching the helmet off the hares head he fitted that onto his own head(which wasn't easy) and grabbed one of their spears off the ground. Looking himself up and down he nodded in satisfaction.

Now I look just like one of these guy, The hare thought as he looked at the unconsious beasts, but of course, I look way better than these blighters!

Then the hares ears perked up as he heard some beast snort behind him, and he whirled around and came face to face with the badger lord, his eyes filled with blood wrath. The hare took a step back as the badger took a step toward him, growling. The hare got into a fighting position, pointing the spear point at the advancing badger. The badger chuckled as the hare was slowly backed into a corner.

"Colonel, your going to regret this. Alot."


	20. Chapter 20: The badger lord's end

Brekad rolled to the side as the badgers claws came at his face, quickly whirling around he struck out with his spear at the badger.

To his shock the badger side stepped and grabbed his spear, and with the slightest ease Manthril yanked it from his grasp. Chuckling deviously the badger lord snapped his spear clean in two with one paw, chucking the two halves at him. The hare leaped to the side as the two halves were flung at him, and that was a horrible mistake.

Because while the hare had dodged to the side, the badger had charged forward with the speed an avalanche. The hare was two concentrated on dodging the projectiles that he had not noticed the badger lord until it was too late.

The hare let out a gasp of pain as the badgers foot paw slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and shoving him forcefully onto the cold floor.

Pinning him down with the same foot paw, the badger leaned closer to the hare's face, increasing the pressure he put on his chest, making the hare cry out in pain.

"Well colonel, it looks like you can't be reasoned with." The badger sighed and closed his eyes in disappointment and annoyance.

But that was the worst mistake he ever made, because as soon as he had closed his eyes, Brekad had quickly grabbed one of the broken ends of the spear, and weilding it like a dagger, rammed it has hard as he could into the badger foot paw.

The badger let out a horrifying roar, stumbling off the colonel and falling to the ground, grasping his foot paw as blood oozed out of it. The hare leap into the air and deliver the final blow, striking the badger straight through his evil, black heart.

Brekad watched as the badger stared dumb founded at the broken spear end protruding from his heart, grasping it he wrenched it out of his heart, blood flowing from his wound. Tossing the bloody spear end away, the badger growled as he stared at the colonel, sheer rage and hatred plastered on his face.

With blood trickling from the corners of his mouth, the badger said one last, hateful word.

"B-b-bastard!" And then his head fell back, his eyes staring up at the colonel, his face still filled with hate and spite.

And so ends the life of Badger Lord Manthril, the first badger lord ever to be taken down by one of his own hares.

_**And now I would like to thank Tegan Jorgenson, a friend of mine in high school, for helping in this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone whose been reveiwing and to ask you to keep reveiwing! Also, the BJ memorial competition is still in session, and already we have our first contestant Firestone Nauralagos called: "Hot Cakes"  Please vote!**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Flitchaye agian

Rathpaw the badger walked along the dusty old path through Mossflower. He enjoyed these little strolls every now and then; watching the birds fly through the sky, the sound of the wind gently blowing through the trees, and the crisp aroma of the spring daisy's. Those were some of the reasons why he enjoyed living in Mossflower country.

That, and the Redwallers hospitality and food. Oh how he loved their food! It was the best he had ever had in his entire life, and it just keeps getting better every year! Aaah, The badger thought to himself as he continued his walk, how I love that food!

The badger was about to go into another day dream about food again when he heard a commotion going on to his left. The badger stopped in his tracks and listened, very carefully, for any other noise. Soon he heard it again, this time more audibly, the sound of a group of beasts having some sort of celebration. Smiling to himself, the badger chuckled. Ha, the badger thought as he pushed his way through some bushes, I'll be damned if it isn't Log a log and his shrews!

The badger lumbered through the forest and was about to step into a clearing when he saw what was up ahead.

Rudder awoke from unconsciousness, her vision blurred and her head hurting. Shaking her head she slowly regained her senses. She smelled something like roast bird, and looking up she saw a group of savage beasts of all sizes, dancing around a fire like mad beasts. They appeared to be doing some kind of ritualistic dance, dancing in a circle and chanting random nonsense. But her attention was turned to a tent nearby as she heard two beasts arguing about her.

"Eeerr…. I still don't see why I can't just eat her now! Or at least the rat!" A loud, booming, and agitated voice said. A quieter and calmer voice responded to the louder one,

"Now, now, my large and hungry friend, we can't just rush things." The louder voice got frighteningly loud as the other beast roared,

"I'M THROUGH WAITING! I'M THROUGH WITH EATING BIRDS! I WANT FRESHER, LEANER, JUICIER MEEEEAAT!" Rudders eyes widened as a massive, badger like monster tore out of the tent, teeth and fangs bared. Trying to back away from the beast she bumped into the rat tied next to her. The rat woke up and let out a scream as the massive beast grabbed him. The monster grabbed his chains in his other paw and snapped them with a swift yank. Growling, the large creature opened up its large mouth and crammed the rat into his maw. Rudder screamed in horror as she saw the rat wriggle around in the monsters maw, and the monster would have bitten down and broken the rat's spine if it weren't for the leader of the clan stepping in.

"WOLGREG! YOU WILL SPIT OUR PRISONER OUT THIS INSTANT!" The fox said in a commanding, but still calm, voice. The celebration stopped and all the beasts in the camp stopped dancing, watching the badger and their leader. The nightmarish badger growled and rolled his eyes, thoroughly annoyed. The fox whipped out his curve sword, his eyes filled with anger.

"Do as I say, or I will take your head with one swift stroke of my blade." The monster knew of his masters skills with a sword, and had no wish to challenge him. Grabbing the rats tail he yanked him out of his mouth. The rat was covered in saliva, and the badger glared into the rats eyes with an evil fire in his own, the rat shaking all over in fear.

"Mark my words rat-I will finish my "dinner" with you eventually!" Then the monster tossed the rat into rudders lap, and silently walked back into his tent. The fox turned to the rest of the beasts in camp, smiling broadly to them.

"Well, Back to the celebration!" And they did just that. The beasts continued to dance around the fire, chanting away like the little savages they were. The fox laughed to himself and turned to the two prisoners before them.

"Now don't get too comfortable. I can't keep Wolgreg away from you two for long."

Rathpaw had seen enough of this. As quietly as possible he snuck back onto the trail. As soon as he thought he was far enough away, he ran as fast as his paws could take him back to the abbey.

_**I finally got around to updating for once! Please read and review! And also, today is April 1, 2012, and its April fools day! Not only that, it's my birthdays today! I'm sixteen now! YAY!**_


	22. Chapter 22: A Destiny Revealed

"So, what you're trying to say is that the flitcheye have returned from the northlands?" Abbot Tomasus asked the panting badger, who had moments ago burst into the abbots study, blurting out that the flitcheye have returned and that the missing otter maid is in their grasp.

The badger made a move to answer the abbot, but he coughed and continued to pant. The abbot kindly waited for the badger to catch his breath, calling for skipper. The otter walked in, flanked by Rudder's father and the little weasel Rinner. The abbot beckoned for skipper to come closer, and the otter calmly walked in, kneeling down to his height.

"Yes father?" The otter asked, looking over at the badger with a concerned face. The abbot leaned closer to the otter, his face calm and respectful.

"I need you to post some more otters on the walls tonight, and take Bushbranch with you." As soon as the name _Bushbranch _was spoken, skipper couldn't help but groan. The abbot shushed the otter before he even got a chance to complain, saying,

"Now, now, I don't want to hear you're childish whining." The otter grumbled and stomped away, shoving the door open angrily, making an eves dropping squirrel stumble back away from door. The otter growled and snatched the squirrel up by the scruff, bringing his face level with his own.

"Come on you, the abbot says we have…_uuugh…_ wall duty tonight!" The otter dropped the squirrel and walked reluctantly to the abbey walls, with the squirrel following behind, grinning from ear to ear.

The abbot turned to the weasel and then beckoned for him to come closer, and the weasel walked in and sat in the chair in front of the abbots desk. Rathpaw had finally got his breath back, and started to tell them everything he saw.

"Yes father, the flitcheye have returned, but there's something different about them." The badger paused, growling to himself. "They aren't the little puny runts we'd here about in bed time stories. No, they aren't those scrawny little weasels, they even more terrible than I would of thought!" The abbot sighed and turned to the badger, looking into his eyes he grasped his massive paw with his own.

"My friend, thank you for this information, but I must ask you to go and rest." The badger nodded his head and wordlessly lumbered out of the abbots study. The abbot waited until the badger had closed the door and then turned to the other two beasts in the room.

"Tom, please have a seat with Rinner." The otter nodded and sat next to the weasel, completely calm. The weasel looked at the otter and was surprised to see him so calm and in control of himself considering his daughter is in trouble.

"So, yer names Tom huh?" The weasel said, peering at the massive otter. The otter nodded, still silent. The abbot coughed in his handkerchief and continued.

"I am glad to see that you're so calm, my friend. And you Rinner, considering you and her are...well, er, such great friends." The weasel blushed and turned away from the massive otter, who was blushing a little as well, but for a different reason. The abbot sighed to himself and continued.

"Well, anyways, there's nothing we can really do for her right now." The otter and the weasel immediately shot out of there seats, knocking the chairs down.

"Now what do you mean _there's nothing we can do_?" The otter yelled, not wanting to leave his daughter in the hands of those monsters. He turned to Rinner, grabbing him he shook the poor mustelid, pleading to him for support.

"Come on mate, you have to have something to say against this!" The weasel was silent. True he wanted to speak against what the abbot said, but he knew it wasn't worth it. And it was true that he wanted to help her, but he was just a scrawny weasel. He didn't even know how to fight, he didn't even own a weapon except for that puny little dagger!

The otter growled and stopped shaking the weasel, who simply shook his head and stared at the floor. The abbot coughed in his handkerchief and motioned for the fuming otter to leave.

"As of now, we can't do anything. I am deeply sorry my son, but now you must leave." The otter stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a loud _bang _that echoed down the hallways. Moments later the two beasts left in the room heard a loud, enraged roar the echoed even louder through the hallways, making the weasel cringe in fear.

"My son," The weasel turned to the abbot, who was looking at him, his eyes wise and respectful as they've always been. "I feel that this is a journey you must make on your own." If the weasel wasn't confused before, now hes just plain lost. What does he mean "journey you must make on your own"? He thought, looking at the abbot, his face full of confusion.

"Wha- What do you mean?" The weasel asked, cocking his head to the side. The abbot sighed once more and smiled at the weasel, taking his paw in his own.

"What I mean, my child, is that you are the next champion of Redwall."

_**Well, heres the next chapter, and I decided to add a small twist to the plot! Why else would the title be A Weasels Tale In Mossflower?**_


	23. Chapter 23: Martin's Message

_Abbot Tomasus opened his eyes to find himself in some kind of field shrouded in a mysterious fog. The second thing he noticed is that he was completely stripped of his clothes! The mouse squeaked and looked around to see if any beast was around, and found none. And then he noticed something else as well. _

_He was at least twenty seasons younger! The mouse looked at his arms and legs, and found that they were bulkier and strong! Looking down at his legs he found that they to were stronger, and he felt like he could run the entire length of Mossflower and leap the abbey pond in a single bound! Spying a large stone at least the size of his head he rubbed his hands together, and lifted it up with a single paw! Laughing to himself the mouse tossed the rock away effortlessly, and took stock of his surroundings more carefully. Then he noticed the armored figure walking towards him._

_Turning towards the beast he immediately recognized him as a mouse, sporting beautifully crafted armor and a round sheild slung across his back. In his left paw he carried a magnificent sword, and right away he knew who he was. _

_"Abbot," The mouse beckoned to him with his free paw, "you know why I have come to you." _

_The abbot nodded solemnly, for he did know why the famous warrior of Redwall had come to him. And he could only find one thing to say to the mysterious warrior._

_"Yes, I do." _

_The fog seemed to follow the warrior as he walked closer to the abbot, and it would of scared most beasts, but the mouse wasn't scared, for he knew this was friend and not foe. The mouse stopped in front of the abbot, smiling kindly at him._

_"Tomasus, you have been the most kind beast we in the dark forest have seen, and you will live on to see peace in Mossflower, but first you must hear this." The abbot nodded to the warrior, ready to hear his message. "The next champion of Redwall, I would have to say, is gonna take A WHOLE LOT of convincing." The mouse sighed, and the abbot cocked his head at the warrior. What did he mean? _

_And then the abbot felt himself being pulled away from the mouse, felt himself soar through the sky and away from the fog covered feild, and before he awoke, he heard Martin the warrior say one last thing._

_"He's a good soul abbot, he just doesn't want to show it! Good luck now!"_

* * *

><p>"...and then there was this bright, flaring light, and I was awake." The abbot finished his story, sitting back in his chair. "You were chosen Rinner, my boy, to save us."<p>

The weasel still thought the mouse was just being a crazy fool. Why would he think a puny weasel was a warrior? Standing up the weasel paced around the room for awhile, the abbot patiently waiting as the weasel thought about what he said, taking a book from the massive shelf behind him.

What does he know about me? NOTHING! That's what! Then how the hell would he think I'm a warrior? I couldn't even stand up to skipper when I first got here! I just fainted and here I am now, stuck here! But Rudder did kind a make my stay more...enjoyable... GGRRRRRR! What should I do? This guy just told me I'm his hero, and I should learn the ways of a warrior, blah, blah, blah.

Then he turned back to the abbot, who was now occupied with a book titled: "Mossflower". The weasel sighed and sat back down, his face buried in his paws.

The abbot set down his book and looked at the weasel, smiling kindly and rather cheekily.

"Now, are you done pouting?" The weasel shot out of his chair and was about to explode when he thought better of it, sitting back down, growling. "Good, now... are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" The weasel moaned, staring at his footpaws.

"Well for your training, of course! You need to learn how to become a warrior so -"

"Shut up!" The abbot stopped mid sentence as the weasel slammed his fist against the desk, and a dead silence filled the air.

The weasel had had enough, no way was he going to get himself killed over some stupid dream... even if his friends in trouble, what could he do? Nothing! He's nothing but a puny weasel!

The abbot stared wide eyed and shocked at the now angry weasel. He watched in stunned silence as the weasel got up from his chair, staring at the abbot with angry yet sorry eyes. Then the weasel cleared his throat and kindly spoke to him.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm just not the warrior type. I think Skipper Bardwin or Rathpaw would be a better choice." Then the weasel walked towards the door and before he left he turned towards the abbot and said one last thing. "I'm sorry."

Then the weasel left, leaving the old mouse alone in his study. Sighing once more, he sat back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Martin, It appears you were right! This weasels gonna take A LOT of convincing!"

_**And so I give you the thing you've been dying to read from me, the Martin Dream! Yaay! (Balloons start falling from the ceiling) and please read and reveiw! And please give me any advice you may have for the next chapter! Thanks! **_


	24. Chapter 24: A truce is made!

The two rats Dinge and Dirky sat around a camp fire with the rest of Kota's rugged crew of warriors. A ferret sitting next to Dinge patted the shy and nervous rat on the back as he took a swig of grog.

"Aaaah! You two are alright for a couple of sea rats!" He got a couple mean looks from several rats in the camp, but that apparently didn't stop the intoxicated mustelid. "And ya know what, lets have a little contest!" The ferret sat up and stumbled off into a nearby tent with several patches sewn into it, disappearing behind the tents flaps.

"AW DANG NABBIT!" There was a clattering sound of metal and steel and a loud thud. Dirky couldn't help but chuckle as several curses and swears came from the tent, followed by more clattering of steel, and a small sack was tossed from the tent. The ferret came out and snatched the sack up, stumbling back to where the sea rat Dinge was seated. Grabbing the rat rather roughly he yanked him onto his feet.

"Ok now mate, you an' me ar- BRRAAAAP! Oh, my apologies- are gonna have a little knife throwing contest!" The ferret openned the sack, revealing an assortment of knives and daggers. Peering into the sack the ferret carefully picked a knife that had a triangular, heavy looking blade. The ferret looked at the knife as if in a trance, and then as fast as lightning the knife was flying through the air. Several ferrets, weasels, otters, squirrels, and rats all dived to the ground as the knife flew past them, thudding into a tree above a drunk shrews head, startling the shrew awake.

"Uh? Wa jus append?" Peering around sleepily the shrews eyes landed on the knife just above his head. Looking at his comrades he pointed to the knife."Who trew dis?" The army couldn't help but laugh as the shrew stumbled over to his fox companion, laying back in his lap, asking him who would be so evil as to try and kill him. His friend simply chuckled and pointed to the ferret, who drunkenly laughed at the shrew.

The shrew, using his friend as a prop to get up, stumbled back onto his feet. Growling the shrew roared a slurred, non understandable battle cry and ran full speed at what he thought was the ferret, slamming into it. The entire army had gone silent as they saw who the shrew was attacking.

The shrew latched onto the beast, growling and punching away, not knowing whom he was hitting. Then he was lifted into the air by the back of his jerkin, still yelling and throwing blind punches until his voice was hoarse and he was too tired to fight. Then he saw _who _he was attacking.

"Well, I think _you've _had enough to drink my drunken friend!" The black ferret remarked, tweaking the shocked shrews nose. The shrew tried to apologize but was silenced by the ferret, who in turn smiled at the drunk, setting him back down. "Now I don't want to here it. Just go and get some rest. When you've sobbered up then you can come back and apologize."

The ferret called for the shrews friend, telling him to help the poor bastard back to his tent. The fox kindly obliged and scooped the shrew up, walking over to the beasts tent. Then the ferret turned to the rest of the army, who were still silent.

"Well? Get on with yer contest!" The ferrets eyes brightened up and got wide as a sudden realization came to him. "In fact, I have a better idea!" The ferret walked happily over to the smaller one, picking a knife from the sack.

"I'll join you rogues in your little party! Besides, listening to those hares ask question after question gets boring after a while!"

The two said hares were, in fact, asking _way to many questions. _Even when Kova left the two hares immediately went to questioning the ferret guard stationed in the tent, a white, small little guy with red eyes.

"So my fine, ferrety friend, how did you come to be here?" The sandy brown hare Buck asked, looming over the little mustelid.

"Well uh, er-" Before the ferret could answer, Lancepaw walked up to the ferret, asking,

"And how does Lord Kova treat you? We really don't get too many _Northerners_ around here!"

"Well, Lord Kova treats us fairly decent an-" Buck stopped the ferret from continuing by tweaking the vermins snout.

"On second thought, don't answer that, we'll see for ourselves!" The two hares marched out of the tent, leaving the little white ferret, who sighed in relief, plopping down onto his bottom.

The two hares marched on through the camp, passing strong otters, brave looking stoats, and even a few hedgehogs on the way. They were just about to reach the camp fire where the knife throwing contest was being held, an over excited warlord about to toss his knife at a bottle of grog a few meters away, when a loud horn blasted through the air.

Lord Kova whirled around and saw hares, an entire army of at least three score soldiers, marching up to them. He was about ot order his men to get the long bows when he noticed that non of them had their sword or rapiers out. But what he did notice was a white flag being waved back and forth, and then the army stopped at least thirty feet away.

Lancepaw and Buck ran to the ferrets side, who was watching the army of hares with a grim face. Damn, He thought, they have more men then me! Eeerg... we might be in one hell of a fix!

One of the hares sprinted over to them carrying a rolled up parchment. He stopped in front of the three beasts and bowed respectively, and the ferret nodded to the hare respectively as well, then the long eared beast presented him with the parchment. The ferret grimly unrolled the paper and read it to himself, then his mood changed and he showed it to the two hares, happily exclaiming,

"Read this! It looks like things are looking up for us!"

Lancepaw held the parchment up and the two hares read it to themselves. And the more they read it, the more their expressions changed from grim to happy as well. The two rats ran over to the hares and snatched the parchment away, and Dinge at least _tried to read. _

"Th- Thi- Thi-"

"This, mate." Dirky finished for him, and Dinge smiled embarrassingly at his friend, handing it back to the ferret.

"Ah, I was never into the whole reading thing!" The ferret couldn't help but chuckle at the rat before reading the paper again. Turning to the messenger hare, he cocked his head.

"So, what this paper says is that you want a truce?" The hare nodded in reply. "So yer big bad badger just decided to let us go?"

Before the messenger could even answer the warlord, a larger hare with dark brown fur jogged over. Kova realized that by the look of him he must be a seasoned warrior, and by his fancy little uniform with all of the medals and such, he must be the leader of this army. The hare cleared his throat before addressing the ferret.

"Hello sah, I am Colonel Brekad, now the new captain of the long patrol. I have brought my hares out here to discuss a truce between us." The ferret stared into the hares eyes, to see if he was bluffing and just leading them into a trap to get captured.

"So, wheres your so called "Badger Lord" at?" The ferret questioned and the hare answered him rather grimly.

"Well sah, the badger lord was a crazy fellow, who was spurred on by his greif and blood wrath to kill all vermin, and that I could not allow. It was for the good of all the beasts in Mossflower!"

The ferret nodded in agreement and the hare extended his open paw in friendship, hoping for a truce between them. The ferret looked at the hare for a few more moments, thinking carefully about his decision, then happily clapped paws with the hare, shaking paws with him.

_**And so the truce is made, and this tale is slowly drawing to an end! Please read and review!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Wall duty

Lord Kova looked upon the mound of dirt which housed the now deceased badger lord. Chuckling, the ferret remarked,

"Not A very royal bariel, eh?" Elbowing the two sea rats, who simply nodded. Laughing, the ferret walked over to Brekad who was currently getting caught up on the current events in mossflower. Lancepaw told the hare everything from when he met the rats, to his encounter with the warlord.

Brekad nodded as he heard the part about the warlord and his men hunting down the flitcheye, knowing very well how savage the little weasels can be.

"I understand. If you need anything, anything AT ALL, just tell me." Lancepaw was about to take him up on the offer when the ferret warlord butted in, walking up to the captain, pushing Lancepaw to the side, who growled at the warlord as he smiled at the hare captain.

"Alright then captain, we require food, water, equipment, and maybe some scouts for when you need to get some spying done!" The warlord peered past the hare, looking upon the captains soldiers, and called one of them to his side. "Ey! You there!" One of the hares, a white hare with brown speckles on his back, looked up from a platter of food, his ears perked up. He looked at the warlord, then at his commander, as if he was unsure who to answer to.

Brekad smiled and nodded to the soldier, who got up from his seat and weaved his way through his comrades and vermin, eventually reaching the two beasts.

"Y-y-yes sah?" He answered in a nervous tone as he looked up at the ferret, his snout nearly reaching the mustelids chest. The warlord clapped the hare on the back, chuckling at the hare as he let out a "eep" of fear.

"Now, now, what sort of Long Patrol hare are you eh? Come on now, chin up, suck in that gut of yours and stop yer shivering!" The hare stood straight up, sucking in his gut and trying his best not shake _too _much. "Good, now I need to ask you- are you holding yer breath?" The hare nodded in reply as his cheeks started swelling with air as his lungs tried to exhale. The ferret sighed to himself.

"I know I said suck in yer gut, but please don't kill yer self! At least wait until I'm done speaking to you? Then you can walk over to that tree and kill yer self!" He exhaled, the bad air finally escaping his lungs allowing fresh clean air to enter, which he gulped in greedily. "Good, now as I was saying- I need a few good scouts to come with me and my men, do you know any of yer comrades that are good at sneaking and spying?"

The ferret waited politely as the hare regained his breath, which was awkward for the captain and the ferret because most of Kova's and Brekads men were staring at the odd scene. When the hare did regain his breath, he stood up straight and pointed to three beasts, saying,

"Well sah, there's Wontill, Wonfrill, and Wonill! There the best trackers and spys that we have to offer, serving successfully in three wars I think, or was if four? No, it was three!"

The warlord nodded in acknowledgement as he looked upon the three selected hares, sitting together and chatting as they ate candied chestnuts. The soot black hare on the left, Wontill, was a tall, skinny looking fellow, seemed to be the youngest of the group. He would make a good scout and messenger. The white hare on the left was slightly larger, but not really muscular in the arms, and was the one who was doing most of the talking. Great, Kova thought, a talker. The last of the hares, another skinny looking fellow with grayish hare, seemed to be the oldest of the group, and had a wise attitude that, for some reason, Kova greatly respected.

"So... are these three..."

"Brothers? No, although it may seem that way, its just luck that their names sound the same." The scout answered, cutting the warlord off. The ferret glared at the hare who simply stood there with a straight, dutiful face. Sighing the ferret dismissed the hare back to the group, who gave a smartish solute, saying,

"Thank you sah!" And then jogged back to his comrades.

Meanwhile, back at the abbey, skipper Bardwin wasn't liking his companion on the wall tops very much, who was busy dancing around and singing off key, not really noticing the sheer anger that the otter had plastered on his face.

Oh Martin, The otter thought as he watched the squirrel twirl around in a circle, even when he's sober he acts like an idiot! What the otter said was, in fact, true. Bushbranch Treeleaper was one of the most annoying inhabitants of the abbey, and the main reason why no one has kicked him is that even though he was annoying, he was that kind of cheerfull annoyance that everyone put up with and come to like.

Except, of course, for skipper Bardwin. Being this year being only his second year at Redwall, he hasn't really gotten used to the squirrel parading about with his random slurrs and conversations, so far hes been able to keep himself from knocking the squirrels two front teeth out!

The otters ears flattened back and he growled as he peered at the squirrel. The squirrels voice got higher as he started to get to the end of his song, and the otter had finally had enough.

"HELLS TEETH BUSHLEAP-WHATEVER! SHUT UP!" The otter screamed, taking the squirrel by surprise, who went silent. The otter nodded in satisfaction. "There! you see? It's not so hard to shut up after all, now is it?"

The squirrel was about to say something that he would later regret in the infirmary if it weren't for abbot Tomasus walking up with a plate of pipping hot scones, the honey glaze shining in the sun light, for the two wall sentries.

The squirrel immediately squeaked in glee and ran for a scone, snatching one off the platter and gulping it down in a second, licking the honey of his lips and paws greedily.

"Mmmmm..." The abbot chuckled and shoved the squirrel away as he tried for another scone, scolding him rather playfully,

"Now, now! Wait till I get up the steps before you gorge yourself!" The squirrel did as he was told, waiting patiently and excitedly, jumping up and as the abbot got to the top and once again, shoved the squirrel aside, saying, "You can have another later, but I think are skipper needs to have one before you eat the rest!"

The squirrel grumbled to himself as the otter cheerfully grabbed a scone off the platter.

But unkown to the three beasts on top the walls, a sinister fox pulled back his bow and lined up the arrow with the massive otter, who was busy munching on scones and laughing at the squirrel, who was now begging and pouting for another pastry.

The fox snickered to himself and let the shaft fly through the air.


	26. Chapter 26: the archer

The arrow flew through the air, soaring towards its target on a deadly mission, to kill the unsuspecting otter. With its sharpened steel tip and oak shaft, the arrow is a deadly assassin in the air, and has brought death to many beasts. Raining from the sky in a massive horde intent on taking out groups, or sailing as one to strike a fatal blow into a beast, the arrow is the weapon of choice for many, and it usually never fails.

And this arrow would of struck the skipper in the back and out his heart if it weren't for a sudden gust of wind, making the arrow veer off its course by only a fraction, and the arrow sped onwards, slamming into the otters back.

The skipper let out a loud bark of shock as the arrow slammed into his spine, a sudden wave of pain engulfing his entire body, and he then he felt wind rushing past his face, and he looked down and saw the ground rushing up to strike him in the face.

Bushbranch Treeleaper watched as his friend toppled off the abbey walls, the arrow still embedded in his back, to the grounds below. And for a second, he really didn't know what happened. He simply stood there, the only sound he could hear was his own frightened breathing. By the time he snapped out of it the abbot was off the abbey walls and running across the parade grounds and towards Cavern Hole, yelling for help.

The squirrel was about to go down and help the otter when he saw two beasts, one a fox with a bow slung across his back, and the other a weasel with a curved rusty dagger. The two were running from the wood lands and towards the otter, intent on slaying him! Thinking fast the squirrel grabbed the sling he had wrapped about his waist and picked up a loose stone.

Gungrath and Trodd watched as the otter tumbled off the wall and landed on the opposite side, and they snickered as they heard the frightened yells of some beast, and both fox and weasel nodded to each other in satisfaction. The weasel cursed to himself as he saw the otter move his head slightly, and turned to his friend.

"Dammit Gungrath! I thought you had em'!" The fox, Gungrath, slung his bow across his back and spat at his weasel companion.

"It was deh wind! Deh wind blew er' off course!" The weasel, Trodd, simply sneered at the archer.

"Yeah! Blame it on deh wind!" The weasel growled as he heard a faint moan from the otter. "Well, lets finish im' off."

His friend chuckled darkly and got up, stretching his back, which made several popping and cracking sounds.

"Aaaah... nothin' better than the sound of screaming in the mornin' right?" His companion laughed out loud and pulled out a curved, rusty dagger, smiling deviously.

"I get the first stab mate!" And the weasel rushed out into the open, and the fox followed in his footsteps, smiling at his friends cheerful attitude.

The weasel was only a few feet away from the otter, his dagger raised, when a stone slammed into his skull, slaying him on the spot. The fox's eyes filled with tears as he watched his friend fall to the ground, and he dodged to the side as another stone flew towards him, harmlessly flying onwards and thudding into the ground. Rolling back onto his feet he snatched his bow from his back and selected an arrow from the quiver. He had just pulled it back when a red feathered arrow flew from the abbey and struck him in the heart. He gasped, stumbling back, and fell to the ground next to his companion. Looking over at his slain friend, he coughed up blood and smiled at him.

"R-right behind you..." The fox's head slumped forward and his eyes clouded over as he muttered one last word. "...mate."

Bushbranch sat there in a horrified trance, watching from the wall tops as the abbey dwellers along with a badger rushed out with a stretcher, and Rathpaw gentley placed him on the stretcher, and they carefully carried him behind the walls. Bushbranch still stared at the spot where the otter had landed, a small pool of blood on the ground, and shook with fear. Looking over at the abbey ground he saw the skipper carried over to Cavern Hole and rushed inside. The squirrel was about to rush down the walls when he spotted a small skinny beast, with brown fur and a hooded cloak, sneaking out the west wicker gate.

Rinner had just gotten the gate unlocked when he heard the whistle of some beasts above, and his head snapped up and he saw Bushbranch the squirrel, peering down at him.

"Uuh, er, I was just- um..." The weasel tried to explain what he was doing, but the squirrel stopped him mid sentence.

"Eh! Don't wanna here it you weasely little mite! Just go rescue yer girl!"

"Hey! I wasn't-" The weasel tried to defend himself, but he was stopped by the squirrel in mid sentence again.

"Ah! Then answer me this!" The weasel calmed down and nodded to the squirrel, who continued. "Why do you have the Sword of Martin strapped to yer waist?"

The weasel really couldn't defend himself now. Rinner simply stared at the ground and answered rather embarrassed,

"I was goin' to save Rudder, Ok?" The squirrel smiled at the weasel. "You better not rat me out!" The weasel snapped at the squirrel, who held out his paws innocently, exclaiming,

"Who me? I'm not a rat mate, I'm a squirrel! Now get out a here and save yer girl mate!" The weasel smiled at the squirrel and nodded, then scanning his enviorment, he ran off into Mossflower. The squirrel watched the weasel as he disappeared, then turned back to the abbey, his face getting grim again as he thought of Bardwin. Sighing the squirrel walked down to the abbey grounds...

**_And I give you chapter 26!_**


	27. Chapter 27: savages

Rinner ran through Mossflower. He ran as stealthily as possible, following the directions that Rathpaw had blurted out when he came to the abbot with the news. Making sure he didn't step on any twigs or tripped on any roots, he was focused on one thing and one thing only. To save Rudder.

Although the otter maid was a different species, he _did _feel a special connection between them. A brotherly bond, one might say, and he felt like he had to protect her. The weasel surprisingly chuckled to himself as he recalled the time when they first met, that shockingly awkward time in the dorms, and that incident with her father.

Rudder, the weasel thought as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes locked on a slowly rising cloud of smoke on the horizon, I will save you.

It was morning, and Rudder coughed dryly as she awoke from her slumber. Her back ached from sleeping against the stake she was tied to, and she let out a moan as she sat up. The rat tied to the opposite end woke up as well, but with more of jolt.

"Eep! Get away from me! Please no-" The rat stopped squealing and looked around, noticing that the monster in his dream wasn't around. "Oh, it was just a dream! Thank Martin!"

Rudders eyes popped open as she heard the rat mention that name.

"Martin? How do you know Martin?" The otter asked, coughing some more a few moments later. If the rat weren't tied to a stake he would of laughed at the otter, but his really wasn't the time. So he simply chuckled.

"Everyone knows of Martin where I come from!"

The otter had a sudden realization and she started to get curious.

"By the way... you never really told me _who _you are or _where _you came from."

"Oh! I am terribley sorry for not introducing myself, _ahem!_" The rat was rather embarrassed for not introducing himself, and his voice got rather formal and more sophisticated. "I am Pawhair Nettlehook! Son of Pawtan and Drawtan Nettlehook! And I hail from the proud North Lands!" The rat said, his body swelling with pride, puffing his chest out.

The otter laughed out loud at the rats little performance, who in turn laughed as well, realizing how silly he had been. They surprisingly laughed eventhough they were tied to a stake, not a care in the world anymore, and the two beasts would of laughed all day if it weren't for a certain fox joining into their laughter.

Chief Rougur laughed at the two as he came out of his tent, flanked by two weasel guards armed with spears. The fox walked up to them, mockingly laughing in their faces.

"Hahaha!" The fox let out a blissful sigh. "Aaaah! laughter is the best medicine for everything!" He bent down and tweaked the otters nose playfully, sharply pinching her nose, making her squeal in pain.

"But unfortunately, it won't really help you at all right now, now will it?" The fox asked with a sneer. Some of the savages were coming out of there make shift tents then, and were watching their leader toy with the otter. The fox noticed this and turned to his fellow vermin, his paws akimbo. "My fellow vermin! We have captured this otter as ransom, and now we must use it to are advantage! Long have many tried and failed to capture Redwall, and long have our people been pushed around and stepped on, but today!" He paused as he looked at the otter maids terrified face, "We will knock down their doors and slaughter them all!"

The vermin chanted their century old battle cry that had been past down through generation after generation.

"We the flitcheye! We the flitcheye! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Pawhair listened to the vermin behind him as they chanted their battle cry, and he heard the clatter of steel and wood as the vermin gathered up their weapons, and worst of all he heard the fox snicker and the sound of a blade being unsheathed. The rat was about to yell to the otter maid when he heard a _whish _and seconds later a _wa-thunk _and he felt his rope bounds slip and fall to his waist, no longer restricting him to the stake.

He only got a few seconds to rub the life back into his arms before he was ruffly grabbed and hauled up two his feet by two weasels. He immediately saw the otter maid marched off into the chiefs tent, the chief himself snickering deviously, and then they both disappeared into his tent. He could only imagine what was going to happen to her in there...

**_Only two words can describe the end of this chapter... F***_**


	28. Chapter 28: Rinner weasels up

The otter was thrown onto the cold dirt floor of the tent next to the savages cot. Chief Rugour sat down next to her, an odd smile on his face, and a some what pleasurable one. The otter managed to wriggle up to a sitting position, her back against the old cloth of a tent. The fox chuckled darkly.

"Ya know it's been awhile since I've really done this," The fox got up, stretching his back, which made several cracking noises, and sighed. "Well, I'll try to make this as quick as possible, but somethings weren't meant to be rushed." The fox's smile turned into a wide grin as he openned up a chest at the foot of his cot and pulled out a long, thin dagger. Testing the point of the dagger by pricking his finger, he looked at the otter with a smile.

"Now, lets here some screaming!" Rudder tried to back away but their was little to no space in the tent, and the fox was standing in front of the exit, now laughing madly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You think you even have a chance of getting away? Just stop yer struggling and take your medicine!" The fox started to poke and prodd her with the point of the dagger, making the maid wriggle around and jump, the vile vermin laughing the whole time.

Rudder tried to evade the dagger point, but it was basically useless when she was tied up, and she couldn't help but scream as the dagger jabbed at her, not going through her but just pricking her. Her fear was intense and she started to sweat as she slowly weared herself out, a cold kind of sweat running down her body. And then abruptly the fox stopped, letting the otter lay there, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed out loud, begging for mercy.

Her crying was silenced by the fox kicking her in the side, making her bark in alarm. The fox sneered at the otter as she groaned, remarking,

"Otters, you can't live with em' and you can't live with out em'!" Then the fox left, leaving the otter maid on the tent floor, who silently cried alone, wishing that she had never ran away.

Kova watched from his hiding spot as the fox left the tent, walking over to a group of savages who were putting on war paint, spears and stone axes in their paws. Him and his soldiers, along with the Long Patrol hares, were hidden in the tree line at the top of the hill, just a sling shot away from the savages camp. With him and his men decked out in woodland camo paint, they were virtually invisible to the naked eye. He had heard everything that had transpired in the tent, and he didn't like the sound of it. Motioning for one of his officers to him, a lean rat named Ferga, he told him to run and get his archers. He would finish off these bastards right here and now, with them having the high ground, the vermin wouldn't stand a chance. Then he saw him, a small, brown weasel with a cloak and a sword strapped to his waist, running silently towards the tent where the otter maid was taken.

He cocked his head as he watched the weasel. The rat officer came back with twenty of Kova's archers and at least ten Long Patrol hares with slings, and crouched next to the ferret.

"Mi'lord?" The warlord acknowledged the rat with a slight nod, watching as the weasel ran over to the rat tied to a stake. "Were ready."

The black ferret said only one thing.

"Let's end this then."

Rinner crouched behind the sleeping rat, quickly cutting through the old rope that held the vermin in place, he whispered in the rats ear,

"Hey! Wake up!" The weasel winced as the rat woke up with a startled yell, and he quickly clapped a paw over the rats mouth, staring into the vermin's eyes, his voice was stern and commanding as he spoke to the wide eyed rat. "Go, head south through the forest, and pretty soon you'll see a large abbey, tell them Rinner sent you. They'll under stand." The rat nodded and looked over the weasel's shoulder at the tent that the fox had disappeared with the otter earlier, a worried look in his eyes as he remembered the screams that came from the tent. Looking back at the weasel he saw that he to had a worried look on his face as he scanned the camp, eventually turning back to the rat.

"There. That's where they took her, the otter. You must save her, please I-" The weasel silenced the rat by again clamping a paw to his mouth as two squirrels with spears walked out of a nearby tent, both of them preoccupied in an arguement on who gets the leg of a ferret they had slain, paying no attention to the weasel and the rat crouched off to the side.

"Well I saw dah woozle first!"

"No you didn't! I stabba him first!"

"You couldn't stab bird!"

"Well you couldn't stabba dah dirt!"

"Well you couldn't stab dah..."

The arguing squirrels disappeared from view, the sounds of the two arguing still being heard by the two beasts. Rinner shivered as he remembered what the tavern keeper had told him about cannibals in Mossflower. The weasel, surprisingly enough, smiled to himself. Well, he thought as he looked at the tent and then at the group of savages around the fire nearby, time to face my fear I guess...

Rudder was awoken by some beast shaking her by the shoulders, and she realized as she openned her eyes that her bonds were cut, and looking up she saw the weasel, Rinner, smiling down at her. Nothing could describe the joy that flowed from the otter as Rinner helped her up, and if she could say something she would, but she was too busy smiling at the weasel. She was so happy she even forgot the pricks and cuts she got from the fox's torture session.

Rinner looked at Rudder's body, all of the cuts, and pricks still bleeding, how raw her wrists and ankles were from the bonds, and growled. And what surprised him most is that the otter was smiling even though she was badly injured, all because of him. I'll never forgive myself if you die today, He thought as he looked at the maid, I can't help but feel that this was all my fault... The weasel felt a tear start to drip down his eye, and he quickly wiped it away, getting his mind set back to the problem at hand. Rinner turned to the otter maid and before he could tell her anything or even grab her hand he heard some beast walk in to the tent. With one swift movement he pulled out the Sword of Martin and whirled around, swinging the blade around, slicing through a weasels neck. The weasel grasped its throat, blood oozing through its fingers, and it fell back out of the tent.

Before Rudder could even react to what her friend did she was yanked roughly out of the tent and was running at full speed through the camp, hearing savage yells and the clatter of weapons being brought to bear, she knew they only had seconds until the entire camp was after them!

Lord Kova saw the weasel, with the otter on his tail, running as fast as they could from the flitcheye. The savages won't show mercy to the pair if they catch them, so the ferret thought he might as well then. Holding up his paw his archers pulled back their bows, aiming down at the group of savages yelling and screeching, and quickly let his paw fell, yelling,

"Fire!"

**Yaaaay! Rinner finally woozled up and got his girl back! Please read and reveiw!**


	29. Chapter 29: The final battle part 1

Chief Rugour watched as his prisoner ran off with the weasel, and growled. His attention was turned back to yet another threat to his victory, which was a hail of arrows being shot at him and his men from the tree line. Arrow after arrow shot down upon them, slaying any beast that even poked their eyes up from cover.

He was quite fascinated with their accuracy really, especially admiring one arrow that flew between two shield wielding stoats and struck a rat archer behind the two in the eye, slaying him instantly. And his fascination quickly turned into rage as he watched his archers try to find out the source of each enemy, only to be hit square in the face even behind cover. It was clear to the fox that they were clearly out matched by the enemy, and even though it pained him to even _think _about it, they only had one option left. They would fake surrender and when the enemy came to subdue them, they would pull out daggers and slay them all! They might be good with arrows, the fox thought, but let's see them try to out match us in a dagger fight! The fox chuckled to himself as he called one of his men to him, thinking how sweet the victory will taste. Literally.

The massive wolverine Wolgreg was almost impossible to keep behind cover, the blood wrath slowly seeping up to its boiling point, already angry that his rat dinner was taken from him as well as the otter maid. The fox smirked as the monster picked up a rat trying to calm him down, and in the blink of an eye, broke the screeching vermin's spine with a swift crush of his paw. Oh yes, wolgreg will be fed well by the end of this battle...

Lord Kova watched as the savages cowered in their little camp, trying to make use of what little cover they had to avoid death. The vermin didn't really much time with their little chase before his arrows met the main group, forcing them to retreat and let the weasel and the maid go. He really hoped they would make it to safety. He really admired that little weasels bravery very much. His archers were almost out of arrows in their quivers when he saw a small white flag rise up from the camp, and he halted his archers from firing.

Cocking his head he watched as a fox and at least fifty weasels, squirrels, otters, and ferrets walked out of the arrow riddled camp, all looking horrible and beaten. Brekad jogged over, watching the vermin as they walked out, waving the flag, and remarked rather darkly,

"I say we slay the bastards wot!" And the hare would of charged out at the vermin if Kova hadn't snatched the hare by the ears, placing him back where he was. "Eeep! Ow! Ouch! Ey! Let go of mah ears you bally well- grrrr... DON'T YOU EVER. EVER. PICK A HARE UP BY THE EARS!" The hare yelled in the otter sized ferrets face, jabbing him in the chest with his finger, who simpley glared at him, explaining,

"They would of slain you as quickly as you could of taken a breath." The ferret looked over at the group of vermin, growling lowly to himself. "I don't like the look of this, so instead of charging like an honorable idiot, heres what were gonna do..."

Rinner and Rudder ran as fast as they could, the otter maid's injuries weighing the weasel down immensly. After dodging around trees, leaping over fallen branches, and pushing their way through thorny bushes and brush, they had to stop and rest. The otters tongue hung out as she panted, gulping in gulps of air greedily. The weasel to was panting, but he immediately stopped as he heard a rustling in the brush they had just exited. Freeing the Sword of Martin from it's sheath he got into a defensive stance, standing in front of the otter maid. There was silence. Then, before the weasel could even react, two hares exploded from the bushes, as quick as lightning. The first one knocking the sword from the weasels hand and the second one knocking him out with a swift blow to the head.

Redwall was in complete chaos. With two of their inhabitants gone missing and one mortally wounded, every single abbey dweller was freaking out, yelling that they are all doomed to be slaves or there all going to be slaughtered. But thanks to abbot Tomasus every thing was under control, the abbot ordering every beast to stay inside the abbey until they can find away to resolve the problem.

The three dibbuns, two otter kits and one small hedgehog, sat inside the infirmary, out side the room where the wounded skipper was being kept. The dibbuns sat right around the door, the two otters twiddling their thumbs while the hedgehog stared at the door, waiting for the abbey healer to come out.

A skinny white hare, sister Tesma, poked her head out and whispered to the dibbuns solemnly,

"You can come in. Skipper's been wanting to see you." The two otter kits rushed in, running under the hare maids skirt and leaping onto the skipper's lap, bouncing around laughing, and they were surpised he didn't even tell them to stop or get off. Bardwin simply laid there, laughing with them. Then Ruffspike came in, scrambling onto the skippers bed, wanting to join into the fun to, but only succeeded in slipping and falling spines first onto the otters legs. The otters Rune and Brager winced and waited for a scream of pain, but none came. The otter simply cocked his head, asking the hedgehog rather kindly,

"Hey litte mess mate? You okay?" The confused hedgehog got up, looking at the spines embedded into skipper's legs, his spines. A wave of embarrassment flushed over the hedgehog. The otter noticed this and looked over at his legs and saw the spines to, casually saying,

"Well thats just bad luck. I swear Ruffspike you'll lose all those spike before your even ten season's old!" The otter said and laughed, the two otter's immediately plucking the spikes from his lap, still totally confused.

The hare shook her head in saddness and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. She met up with the abbot, who was on his way to skipper's room as well. She delicately explained what was wrong with the injured otter...

**only one more chapter to go, and this tale of a weasel will be finished...**


	30. Chapter 30: Wheel chair bound otter

Skipper sat in his bed in the infirmary, watching all of the dibbuns run around and play in the orchard, hare maids trying in vain to control them, and sighed. From what sister Tesma had told him, he wouldn't be playing with the little ones anymore, he wouldn't be able to swim, he wouldn't be able to toss a javelin, and what really burned him on the inside is that he won't be able to fight the flitcheye when they arrive. Now that last one was the one that really made his anger simmer to the boiling point.

Nope, now all he can do is sit in this bed. For the rest of his life. The healers said that the impact from that arrow coupled with his fall off the abbey ramparts had paralyzed his body from the waist down, save for his rudder. Now when they first told him this, he didn't beleive them. No, he had to make a fool of himself and try to get out of bed. That only ended in him falling face first onto the floor. Then the horrible realization of never being able to walk again hit him, and he cried for what seemed to him to be all eternity, until they told him about a special device designed to carry beasts like him around.

They _said _that they were getting him some kind of chair on wheels from the attic, but he didn't want to wheel around in some rediculous "chair on wheels"! So he simply told them no, he didn't want no such thing, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his otters. But no, they insisted he at least try it.

Bardwin shifted his position in bed, which was awkward because he literally had to drag his legs around, and growled.

"Damn that damned archer to hell!" The otter roared, falling back in his bed. "Eeerrg... Just the thought of those savages running around, slaying woodlanders, and I can't do anything about it!" The otter let out another enraged roar, which echoed down the entire hallway from the infirmary, and then he just laid there, grumbling to himself. Nothing could make his day worse...

That's when sister Tesma came in with the "chair on wheels", wheeling it over to skippers bed and stopping right up close to it, close enough that skipper could slip right on to the weird thing. The hare smiled cheerily at the otter, pointing to the chair, she happily declared,

"Well, here you are skip!" The otter frowned and turned away, looking out the window like he never saw her come in. The hare's long ears drooped. "Come on now skippy! It's just a wheel chair mate! Everyone uses them!"

"You mean _broken beasts _use them!" Skipper retorted. "I don't want to lose any dignity I have left thank you very much!" The hare knew it was pointless to argue. Then her ears stood straight up as she got an idea.

"Well then I'll just leave then, and uh, get you some more water!" The hare snatched the empty pitcher next to the otters bed and walked out. And as soon as she closed the door she waited a few seconds, and then she went back, swinging the door open as fast as she could, and tried to hold her laughter back.

There was skipper, with one leg in the chair and the other flopped on the floor, trying to get himself from his bed to the chair, staring up at her, and embarrassed look in his eyes. The otter sighed as the hare walked over, giggling, and he allowed her to help him get into the chair.

Getting his legs into the biult in leg holders so they don't flop around when going down hill and sticking his rudder through the back of the chair so he doesn't run it over, the otter was comfortablely placed in the chair. Bardwin looked himself over and nodded.

"Well, the easy part was getting you _in _the chair, now, for the hard part." It was the otters turn for his ears to droop. "Now I have to teach you how to _drive _a wheel chair. Oh boy."

**Ok, so I lied. Theres going to be a few more chapters, and I'm sorry for my dishonesty. And I know this ones short, but this one is just telling you guys that skippers gonna be wheel chair bound in the possible sequel. I personally enjoyed typing this one. ALOT. Please give me some positive feed back.**


	31. Chapter 31: The final battle part 2

Rinner awoke inside a tent dimly lit by a lamp set next to the cot he laid in. The young weasel groaned as he attempted to rise, falling back, feeling the lump on his head.

"Damn. Never really knew hares could hit so hard… heheh…" The weasel's head spun and he moaned, falling back asleep. The weasel was reawakened by a rather irritating, gruff, sailor like voice piercing his ear drums.

"Yoouu whhhooo! You ok mate? Ar ya feelin alright?" A second voice, just like the first one but less rough and gravely, silenced the first voice, saying,

"You leave the poor weasel alone ya big lug! Can't ya see this ere' fella's been through a lot?"

"Well me an Nettle whatever need someone to keep track of the score!" Pretty soon the two sailor like voices were arguing with each other, and the weasel was starting to get annoyed. And he would like to intervene, but he was too scared. He still wasn't sure if he was in the hands of the savages, or the unknown archers in the woods. So for now the weasel just kept his eyes shut.

"Score? How can you think of games when theirs a full blown war going on?"

"Well were gonna win either way!"

"You don't know that!"

"It be common logic mate!"

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Well neither do you!"

"Grrrrrreeeeerrrgg!"

"Eeeeerrg!"

The weasel felt a heavy lump of fur slam into his stomach and his eyes popped open as he let out a gasp, the wind knocked out of him. The lump rolled off of him and he sat there gathering his breath, staring at two bewildered rats.

"Ey! He _is _alive!" One of the rats, smaller than the second, said. The larger rat that had fallen on him got up, shoving his friend to the ground, snorting,

"Well duh! You tried to crush him with me!" The other rat got onto his feet and pretty soon they were arguing again. Rinner was too tired to even try to escape, and it seemed that these rats were far from cannibals.

"Well you started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did no-"

"Will you blithering vermin shut up for one second?" Rinner turned to the sound of the voice and saw a dark brown hare walk in, followed by two others. The hare stopped by the weasel's side and addressed him in an odd, sophisticated manner.

"Ello der ole chap! I am Brekad Longtail! Odd name I know, but I bear it proudly!" The two other hares bowed as well, and Rinner smiled at them nervously and waved, bowing the best he could back. The hare was about to say more when the two rats barged in front of him, bombarding the weasel with information about themselves.

"Well ahoy there weasel!" The smaller one said, followed by his companion rather dumbly saying,

"Uh, yeah, ahoy there weasel!" Before the weasel could say "Hi" back, the rats introduced themselves.

"I am Dirky! And this here," The smaller rat pointed to his larger friend, "is Dinge!"

"Nice to meet you, the names-" Once again the weasel was cut off by the two rats,

"Yes, yes, yer name is Rinner!" The weasel's didn't even bother to ask, because a second later the larger rat answered his un told question.

"We know that cuz we were questioning yer girl friend!" The weasels eyes popped open extremely wide, and he thought of only one thing, Rudder.

The said otter maid was sitting at a campfire in the middle of the camp, chatting to a group of ferret archers like they were old friends! It really was an odd sight, seeing a group of scarred and battered, buff looking, and mean sounding ferrets talking so gently with an otter maid! One of the larger ferrets, who you could basically call a young badger, was telling the otter about life in the north when Rinner burst out of the tent, Running towards her. The ferret stopped talking at looked over the otters head, peering down at the weasel, and cocked his head.

"Now who's dat?" He asked the otter maid, who looked over her shoulder and saw the weasel running towards her, and her face immediately brightened up. And I mean nothing, nothing at all, could explain her happiness this time when she slammed into him, knocking him to the ground in a bear hug, her face a mix of crying and laughing. The two got up, and the otter immediately planted a long, wet kiss on the weasel's cheek, who immediately blushed.

The group of large, rough and tough ferret all stared at the two as they shared a kiss with a happy look on their face, some of them even shedding a tear they were so damn happy for the two. A rat peered over at a massive otter as he looked at the two, a tear gliding down his cheek, and he nudged him in the side, whispering,

"Oi! You crying Forga?" As soon as the rat even mentioned him crying the otter immediately wiped the tear away, sniffling, he regained a more serious attitude.

"No! I just have something in my eye!" The rat rolled his eyes as the otter crossed his arms and turned away, and looked at the pair as they chatted with each other excitedly, the rat noticed the weasel had an uncomfortable look on his face.

Rinner listened to his friends plan on what they were going to do with their lives when they get mated, the children they were going to have, the house they were going to own in the north, the garden she will have with every single flower in Mossflower, and so on and so forth. And as she explained this to him, he sighed and stopped her. The otter had a confused look and she cocked her head at the weasel as he told her what he wanted to do, and why.

Lord Kova looked at the defeated fox, and frowned. Really? The ferret thought as he walked over to the defeated chieftain, _this _is the great flitcheye chief? The one who has slain thousands? Ha! He can't even handle my archers! The ferret laughed out loud at the defeated savages, smiling, he casually remarked,

"Ha! This is the flitcheye? Hell, those midget weasels could have done worse!" The ferret watched as the fox simmered with rage, and smiled even more broadly, bowing to the fox, "You have my gratitude, you managed to run away from us all the way from the North Lands to Mossflower!" The ferret laughed again, and the fox started to growl. No, the fox chief thought, not yet. He's not close enough…

The ferret swaggered over to the fox, whose snout barely went up to his chest, and the ferret sneered at the fox. The fox's paw went down and behind his back to the dagger strapped in to his waist as the ferret told the savages their sentence.

"Now by the order of Lord Kova of the North Lands and ruler of Kovara, I sentence you to death by the arrow. May the dark forest have mercy on your-" As quick as lightning the fox's paw unsheathed the blade and he brought it down, yelling,

"DIE BASTARD!" But the blade was stopped by a gauntleted paw, and the fox let out screech of pain as his paw was crushed by the ferrets own. The fox immediately yelled for his monster Wolgreg.

"Wolgreg! Wooolgrreeeg! Slay em'! Rip the ferret to pei-" The fox felt the same paw that crushed his own slam into his face with insane speed, knocking out two of his fangs. The fox slumped to the ground, unconscious. Lord Kova pulled out his broad sword and watched as a massive beast literally exploded through the camp, sending tents, weapons, and debris flying through the air in its wake. And he knew what this was, blood wrath. The ferret quickly turned to his captain, who was shaking from snout to foot paws, and snatched his shield away, telling him to fall back to the camp, and turned to face the monster.

The ferret felt a sense of isolation as his men fled back to the camp, and watched as the monster, which he guessed was a wolverine by the two brown stripes going down its back, charge at him on all fours. And at the last second the ferret dodged to the side and slashed the monster as it charged past, slamming into a tree, which let out a loud _ccrrreeeeaaack _and fell to the ground with a loud _KA-THUMP. _The wolverine shook the dizziness out of his head and turned to the ferret, who was to his shock, smiling at him! The wolverine also noticed something on his blade, was it… blood? He suddenly felt a pain in his left arm and saw a large gash oozing blood.

"No one draws blood from Wolgreg! I have eaten plenty of ferrets in my time, and you will be one of them! EEERRRRAAAARG!" The wolverine charged at him again, this time he ran on two legs so he could grab the ferret with his front paws, tear him apart, bite him, slash him to pieces! But the ferret, to his surprise, ran at him as well, diving in between his legs and was back onto his feet in seconds, smiling at him. The wolverine turned to the ferret, his teeth bared as the ferret yawned and said rather bored,

"I expected more from a giant wolverine ya know. But I guess you guys are nothing but giant wads of meat with no fighting tactics at all!" Wolgreg let out a loud roar and charged at the ferret again, this time stopping in front of him and lashing out with his claws, but the mustelid simply dodged each blow, the claws whooshing past his head by mere inches, and blocking one blow with his sheild he let out his own battle cry and ducked down under the wolverine and stabbed up ward, the blade piercing the wolverine's throat and coming out the back of his head.

_**And I give you yet another fight scene from yours truly! Two more chapter left, now this time I mean it. But I will have a sequel! Please read and review!**_


	32. Chapter 32: The End

_The otter maid closed the large leather book, sitting back in her chair. Her old eyes were starting to flutter in and out of sleep. Story telling was shockingly hard at her old age, and she was one old otter. As the otter took a deep, wheezy breath the dibbuns started to complain._

_"Ey! Whats da matter? We wanna ere da west!" A small squirrel whined, agitation clear in its squeaky voice, who was getting quite into the story. especially the part about the ferret and the wolverine. The group of dibbuns, who were an assortment of beasts from otter to rat, all gasped._

_The squirrel suddenly covered her mouth, noticing how disrespectful the tone of her voice was. The squirrel as well as the other little ones nervously waited for the otter to yell at her for her mistake._

_The old otter peered at the squirrel, and smiled. She placed a gray furred webbed paw on the squirrel's head, and the squirrel murmured an apology._

_"Sorry Abbess Wudder." The abbess chuckled dryly and accepted her apology. She liked the dibbuns, rebellious as they were, they also knew their boundaries. The squirrel oddly reminded her of a certain stubborn hedgehog._

_"Oi Abbess!" There was a creak as the door from the abbey grounds was opened, and in came the hedgehog himself, Ruffspike. The hedgehog's spines rattled as he stomped the mud off his paws before he came in, and the spiky beast remarked,_

_"Little muddy out tah day!" The dibbuns all simultaneously waved to the hedgehog, one large "Hi spike beast" cheered at him. The hedgehog chuckled and waved back, then turned to the otter, excitement plastered on his face as he smiled at the Abbess, shifting his foot paws excitedly. It wasn't until the Abbess barked at him until he spoke,_

_"Well? Are ya gonna stand there or say something?"_

_"Well, it was just that there's someone here at the gates, and he's askin' for ya." The hedgehog said, trying to hold in his excitement. The hedgehog tried not to tell her the beasts name as he said, "And it's someone who knows you very well." The otter groaned._

_"Listen Ruffspike, I know a lot of otters, weasels, ferrets, and stoats. Just tell him I'm sleepin' and let him in. Those steps would kill my poor paws anyway and I'm tired as Martin after a battle." The hedgehog was about to leave when a young stoat came running in, panting he leaned against the door way, trying to say something but he couldn't. The otter growled._

_"In the name of Martin can't anyone speak today?" The stoat finally got his breath back, blubbering out,_

_"Abbess! Bragar and Rune are in trouble! They went to ask the weasel what he wanted and he lunged at em'!" The otter shook her head in annoyance, finally rising from her chair._

_"Ah he-" She stopped herself from saying hells teeth when she noticed the dibbuns staring at her with wide eyes. "Well has anyone done anything about it?"_

_The stoat froze and his eyes went wide. His voice was shaky and nervous._

_"Well, uh, er…. Ummmm… Ya see-" The stoat was cut off as the cranky abbess walked past him, shoving him out of the way as she headed towards the abbey walls._

_When she got to the top of the steps she greeted the other abbey mice and squirrels and peered down at the path bellow._

_Bellow her a gray haired weasel with a hooded cloak was wrestling the two brother and sister otters, having Bragar in a headlock until his sister slammed into his stomach, sending both of them into the dirt, knocking the wind out of the weasel as well as his hood. The abbess watched as the panting pair lay there, and she watched as the otter maid looked up at the weasel unhooded face and started laughing! The otter looked at the pair below as they just lay there, still laughing. When Bragar got a look of the weasel's face he immediately started rattling off apologies and helping the vermin up! Who is this guy? The otter thought as the weasel looked up at her. And when she saw his face it hit her like a sling stone._

_Before the abbey beasts could stop the otter she had made her way down the steps surprisingly fast for her old age as the doors were opened by two large badgers. Panting and huffing the otter made it to the doors and almost bowled over the weasel himself! And there he was, with his squinty gray eyes, his slightly gray but still brown coat, his white under belly, and that cute shy face that she had come to love when she was young. Rinner._

_A big feast, much to the weasels protest, was held for the weasels return that day. Beasts of all sizes and species bustled about with pots and pans, food and drink and many other things that would make a wolverine full for ten whole seasons! Strawberry tarts with honey glaze, seed muffins with blackberry jam, deeper than ever root and potato pie, strawberry fizz for the little dibbuns, October ale, and of course, Hot Root soup. This was, of course, ordered by the abbess of Redwall, Abbess Rudder._

_While the abbey beasts bustled around, the weasel Rinner got reacquainted with some old friends of his._

_"Skipper! I'm surprised to see your still kicking! Or, I should say, wheeling." The weasel couldn't help but snicker, which he later regret as the old wheel chair bound otter wheeled over to him and punched the weasel in the shoulder playfully with a chuckle, replying,_

_"Glad tah see yer still blabbering!" The weasel tried not to grunt or yell out as he rubbed his shoulder, and the otter clapped him on the back and laughed, letting out a sigh as he smiled happily, asking,_

_"How longs it been mate, ten, no- twelve years?"_

_"Sixteen years." The weasel winced as he felt his arm throb with pain. The otter frowned and started to wheel away towards the feast, calling out behind himself to Rinner._

_"Oh quit blubbering about the pain and get to the feast mate!" The weasel growled lowly to himself, still a little embarrassed that an entire feast was in his honor. Eeerg… I better not blush if I'm told to do a speech, Rinner thought as he walked after the speeding otter._

_He was about to walk into Cavern hole when he was ambushed by a pack of dibbuns- squirrels, mice, ferrets, weasels, and otters all lunged at him, latching onto his body. The old weasel squeaked as the dibbuns eventually brought him to the floor, the sheer number of them weighing him down. A rat scurried up onto his chest and poked him with a spoon he had stolen, sternly addressing himself and his gang._

_"We ar da Dibbuns Against Bed time!" The gang of young ones all chanted "DAB! DAB! DAB!" in unison, and the rat explained his plan, "My name is Daga, and you is a pwisner! We gonna hold you woozle hostage! Bwahahaha- MEEP!" The rat was plucked off the weasel by a greasy ferret sporting an apron, the rest of the DAB members all scattered as three hare maids started to round them up into Cavern hole for the feast. The rat started to swing his spoon around, squeaking out numerous threats._

_"I is gonna thwacka you! Thwacka you good you gweasee furrit!"_

_Trying to free himself he started whacking away at the ferret's paw until the mustelid finally relinquished him of his spoon, and the ferret walked off with the defeated rat to the kitchen._

_Getting up the weasel watched as the ferret disappeared with the rat through two double doors, and he heard the ferret mutter something before he disappeared from view, but he really couldn't hear him. Groaning the weasel stretched his back, which made several crackling and popping noises, and he muttered something as well._

_"Uuugh, just like I remember em'. Same old dibbuns."_

_The beasts of Redwall all sat at the large table that was used through the generations for feasts, foods of all kinds laid about. Seed muffins, steaming honey glazed scones, bubbling sweet strawberry fizz, deeper than ever root and potatoe pie, and for the otters spicy hot root soup. Every beast was as cheerful as ever as they feasted, while some of them were just happy to see the weasel Rinner again._

_The weasel who was responsible for this feast sat at the far end of the table next to four otters, a large hedgehog, and a gray brown squirrel. Although it did take him awhile to actually recognize some of them, the weasel was as happy as ever to be reunited with his friends._

_"Ya know you've aged quite a bit since I've last seen you..." The weasel squinted at the large hedgehog Ruffspike, " And hell, you've grown pretty damn large Ruffspike! When I last saw you you were only as big as Rathpaws fist! Or, should I say, Badger Lord Rathpaw." The hedgehog chuckled before he said,_

_"Yep! I was one crazy little thing! Always getting my spines stuck in somebody!" The whole group of friends all laughed at the hedgehogs remark, the twin brother and sister otters laughing so hard they fell flat on their backs, which caused an even greater up roar of laughter! When the laughing eventually died down and the otters returned to their seats, the weasel looked over at the gray brown squirrel, who was drinking from a bottle of October ale._

_"Ah! I can tell by the bottle of ale that this is no other than Bushbranch!" The squirrel simply raised his bottle to him in acknowledgement and continued drinking. Then the weasel turned to the two otters to his left and smiled, clasping paws with each of them, saying, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my two bouncy otters!"_

_The weasel turned to Bragar, looking at the otters muscular stature, remarking,_

_"I see you've been doing a lot of work lately! Been helping the with the barrels of ale?" The otter chuckled and shook his head, his chest swelling with pride as he explained his position in the abbey._

_"Nope! I do more than help! I manage the ale every where! I'm a cellar dog!" The weasel nodded and clapped the otter on the back, congratulating his friend. Then Rinner turned his attention to Bragar's sister, Rune, who was looking at him with cheerful, bright eyes. The weasel couldn't help but let out a impressed whistle as he looked at the now beautifully sleek Rune, fluttering her eyelashes._

_"Whoa! Now look who got hit with the beauty stick! Rune! How have you been lately?" The otter blushed at the weasel's remark, turning away from him shyly, giggling._

_"Oh thanks Rinner... I have been getting dolled up to impress a certain river dog..." The maid started to gaze off at a well built otter scoffing hot root soup like it was no tomorrow, and Bragar rolled his eyes at his sister. The weasel smirked at the two otters, then turned to the abbess sitting at the far end of the table, sitting in a wonderfully crafted chair, who was looking at him as well. They just looked at each other for some time, each of them gazing into each others eyes, each of them lost in the memories of the good old days, until a curious dibbun squeaked out,_

_"Why'd Rinner leave you?" That question was followed by utter silence as the feasting stopped, every beast looking at the abbess. Seconds later there was an audible slap as a squirrel maid slapped the dibbun, and was about to scold him for asking such a thing, when the old otter stopped the maid. _

_"It's quite alright my daughter. I have learned in my seasons that you can never stop a dibbun from being curious, and the only way to solve their curiousity is to tell them a tale. Now I have told them most of Rinner's tale, right up to the final battle with the flitcheye, but left off there due to the weasel's unexpected arrival. It was time I finished A Weasel's Tale In Mossflower..."_

Rinner watched as the ferret lord pulled his blade from the wolverine's skull, wiping the blood on the monster's pelt. Spitting on the savage monsters carcass the warrior turned to the fox cheif, who was starting to recover from unconsciousness, his face filled with hatred and disgust as he watched the wretched thing moan in pain. The fox wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and looked around at his surroundings, his gaze stopping on the ferrets hate filled eyes, and he let out a choked whimper as the ferret started walking over to him.

Stumbling backwards the fox started to back away on all fours from the massive mustelid, pleas for mercy spilling out of his broken jaws.

"No wait! P-please don't hurt me! I'll change, I'll repent of my evil ways, I'll, I'll, I'll,-" The broad sword was as fast as lightning as it sliced through the fox, the savages head bouncing to the ground and coming to a stop at the rest of the flitcheye's feet, all of them staring in wide eyed shock at there leaders head. A look of shock was still in the fox's eyes as it stared up at the sky, completely devoid of life.

Letting out a sigh of relief the ferret sheathed his blade.

The two hares Lancepaw and Buck both watched as Lord Kova and his soldiers all surround the defeated savages, and the the sea rat Dinge cocked his head, scratching his ear as he tried to anticipate what they were going to do next. When the ferret raised a paw and bows and arrows were all trained on the savages, the rat finally understood what was coming next, and squeezed his eyes shut. Seconds later he heard screams of agony.

Lancepaw cringed as he watched the victorious Kovara soldiers pluck their arrows out of the flitcheye carcasses, and turned to his friend Buck, who was watching the grisly scene as well, equally disturbed with the ferret's merciless nature towards murders. The sandy brown hare looked over at Lancepaw and shook his head in disappointment, walking away from the grisly sight to go sit at a nearby camp fire.

Rudder felt wet, hot tears stream down her face as she listened to the weasel and what he had to say to her. Every word he said was like a dagger going into her heart. It hurt her, it stung her, and the worst part is she kept on denying it, and she wrapped her arms around the weasel yelling,

"NO! I won't let you go! You can't go! You just saved me and now your going to just leave me like this! Well I'm not gonna let you!" The weasel simply waited for the otter to stop sobbing and the otters vice like grip eventually loosened, then the weasel felt a tear of his own glide down his cheek as he said,

"Rudder, I'm sorry but I can't stay here. As much as I like it here this just isn't the place for me." The weasel pulled the otter off himself and he looked into her tear soaked eyes, "Do you know why I came here in the first place?" The otter shook her head in reply.

"To start a new life, away from the crowds of vermin, to finally live in peace and tranquility, to finally be free and have a care free life!" The weasel wiped a tear from the otter's face and started to walk away from the camp and into the woodlands, turning back to say one last thing to the otter maid,

"Rudder." The otter looked up at the weasels smiling face, the cheerful look of the weasel slightly cheering her up, "It's alright. I'll come back when I've settled in. It really isn't gonna be easy biuldin' a home with yer own two paws!" The weasel chuckled and was about to turn away when a voice suddenly yelled to him,

"Ey weasel!" The weasel turned back and saw a massive ferret in sleek black armor walking up to him, stopping by Rudder the large mustelid tossed him a sack, which landed directly at his foot paws. Opening the sack Rinner found a hatchet, a dagger, some food and water, and a box of flint and tinder! The ferret smiled kindly at the weasel and gave him a salute as he said,

"Good luck to ya boy!" The weasel smiled back and gave the ferret a wave as he shouldered the bag, walking off into the woodlands, away from redwall, off to the north. The weasel stopped as he got farther into the woods, turning back he looked into Rudders eyes one last time, his own two eyes had a look of regret as he turned away...

_The weasel Rinner sighed as he recalled the moment himself, then a sudden thought hit him. _

_"Ey Rudder? How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" The otter smiled, replying,  
><em>

_"Well I just asked our friends about it. The hardest part of all was the two rats Dinge and Dirky. I'll tell ya those two have the hardest time remembering things."  
><em>

_"And the parts about my thoughts?" The weasel added. The otter laughed out loud in response.  
><em>

_"Well lets just say I used my imagination, shall we?"  
><em>

The end.

**My friends, I give you the final chapter of a weasels tale. And don't worry, a sequel will be written! And now I would like to thank each and every one of my followers for helping me in finishing a weasel's tale in mossflower, and for all of the wonderful authors I have met thanks to this story. Thanks to:**

**Kegusaran 14- for all his support and well, uh, constructive criticisms...**

**Lord Vrel- for being an awesome and friendly reveiwer and usually putting a smile on my face whenever I read his comments. They're usually funny  
><strong>

**Zach of Death- for reviewing  
><strong>

**KingdomOfThomond-****For enjoying the story****  
><strong>

**Eulaliaaaa-  For sticking through every chapter and reading every story I've ever written! Thanks! (I know some other of you guys have, so don't get mad)  
><strong>

**And if I missed anyone, thanks to every one else, these are just people who have stuck with the story this long. I'd also like to thanks Quavera Tava for helping me improve on my fanfiction writing, giving me helpful tips that have really molded me from a lump of clay to a good writer! Thanks!  
><strong>

**Well, hope you've enjoyed a weasels tale in mossflower!  
><strong>

**(If yer wondering what happened to Salamandastron and Kovara, well you can probably guess what imma gonna do!)  
><strong>

**Dook!  
><strong>


End file.
